Oublies les apparences Drago
by Mafab43
Summary: Un voyeur, une lionne, des jumelles diaboliques... et toute une troupe d'amis. Quand les maisons se mélangent, que les tabous n'existent plus... Quand la pression monte et qu'il est prêt à exploser… Ce n'est pas parce que le scénario est déjà vu que le contenu est semblable. D
1. Chapter 1

_ Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord, Bienvenue dans mon monde. Ceci est ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira sinon... euh...:( tant pis hein _  
><em>Donc oui c'est du déjà vu. C'est du banal. Mais c'est aussi mes expressions et mon travail donc merci de respecter. <em>  
><em>J'essaye de gardé le caractère des personnages mais ce que c'est dur avec Drago! Enfin bref.. <em>  
><em>Les reviews sont les bienvenus au moins pour me donné votre avis sur le premier chapitre. J'ai déjà écrit les 5 premiers. Les chapitres ne seront jamais super méga long je suis pas Victor Hugo hein. Si quelqu'un pouvait être volontaire pour corrigé mes fautes d'expressions, de grammaire ou d'orthographe je lui en serait reconnaissante. Il vaut mieux deux coups d'œil qu'un seul non? Je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne le site... je suis nul en anglais.. Bref... Bonne lecture! <em>

_Neko ;)_

_PS: Bien sur la plupart des personnages ne sont pas les miens! Mais ceux de J.K Rowling!_

* * *

><p>La passion qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses faits et gestes le fasciné, quand elle lisait on pouvait voir des paillettes dans ses yeux, quand elle riait c'était toujours du fond du cœur, quand elle répondait a une question, énigme ou qu'elle étalé sa science elle était toujours très convaincante.<br>Et cela tombait bien sur sous le sens si elle n'était jamais en colère à moitié. C'était une jeune femme entière. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et c'est ça qu'il aimait. Qui pouvait il s'il était toujours la raison de sa colère s'il était le seul à pouvoir la déclenché si violente, ce qu'il se disait c'est que malgré tout elle avait cette passion au fond du regard quand elle se disputé avec lui. Certes ce n'était pas le meilleur sentiment qui soit. Mais sa haine valait toujours mieux que son indifférence.

Le souffle léger de la jeune femme était le seul bruit de la pièce puisque la sienne était totalement silencieuse. Les paupières closes, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux étalés en soleil autour de son visage serein, voila le seul moment ou il pouvait se laisser aller a la regardé tout son soul. Elle avait énormément changé au fils des ans, beaucoup changé depuis qu'il s'amusait a ce petit jeu interdit mais tellement indispensable a son bien être. Elle se tourna doucement sur le ventre emprisonnant son oreiller de ses deux bras, elle faisait toujours sa vers les 5h du matin, cela le fit sourire, il la connaissait tellement bien a présent…

Parce que voyez vous c'est ainsi qu'il passait toutes ses nuits, a regardé la belle endormi. Il ne remercierait jamais assez ce vieux fou d'avoir instauré ses stupides règles de préfet.

Il y avait dorénavant un préfet par maison et par année excepté la première. Ils étaient choisi par les professeurs et le directeur lui-même pour assuré la discipline, les règles et bien sur aidé et soutenir leur camarade de maison. Ils y avaient donc 28 préfets dont 2 en chefs choisi parmi les quatre de 7e année. Il était courant qu'une fois choisi en 2eme année les préfets le resté jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité excepté un changement d'avis du directeur. Cela faisait donc 5 ans qu'il avait ce rôle et aujourd'hui il en entamé une autre en temps que préfet en chef, il aurait bien refusé mais tout les avantages que cela lui donné par rapport a elle était trop important pour qu'il passe a coté. Il s'acquittait donc de cette corvée sans trop ce plaindre.

Un mouvement sous les draps le sorti de ses pensées et il posa son regard incandescent sur la sublime préfète face a lui. Malheureusement elle n'allait pas tardé a sortir des bras de Morphée. Il se leva donc de la lucarne de la fenêtre ou il prenait place chaque nuit et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Le jeune homme alla directement se préparé pour sa journée, une fois prêt il rejoignit la salle commune des préfets. C'est avec un grand soupir que Drago Malefoy remit son masque d'impassibilité et que son regard gris se fit dur et froid.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin la, un magnifique sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres roses. Encore une fois elle avait très bien dormi, cette pièce lui convenait vraiment, tout comme son ancienne chambre qu'elle occupait ses dernières années au milieu de celles des autres préfets. Elle ressentait un sentiment de sécurité quand elle passé ses nuits a Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de sa chambre après avoir passé un peignoir chaud au couleur de sa maison. La salle de bain des préfets était immense et elle aimait se prélasser avant que les autres ne se réveillent et la dérange dans sa quiétude avec leur problème et leurs jérémiades. Elle resta enfermé une bonne demi heure puis retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparé rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier jour de cours, déjà qu'elle était arrivé après le diner la veille ! Elle n'avait même pas pu croiser ses amis.

La demoiselle avait quelque peu changé au cour de l'été passé avec ses cousins et ses cousines, elle avait bronzé, pris des formes (le changement était toujours rapide pour les femmes de la famille Granger) ou il fallait et c'était même un peu… décoincé. Il est vrai qu'avec sa famille de fou elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Hermione avait appris a prendre soin d'elle, malheureusement ce n'était pas avec son uniforme et sa cape de sorcier qu'elle pourrait mettre les jolies couleurs qui la mettaient en valeur. Heureusement que les élèves avaient le droit d'apporter des modifications a leur tenue officiel des qu'ils étaient en mesure de le faire.  
>Hermione bénit les cours du professeur McGonagall et entreprit de modifié sa tenue. Le résultat lui plus quand elle se regarda dans le miroir derrière sa porte. La jupe était raccourcie 5cm au dessus des genoux, elle avait abandonné le pull pour ne garder que la chemise blanche ou elle avait ajouté le blason des Gryffondors, ses chaussures banal reçurent aussi une transformation, elle en avait fais de jolies ballerines noirs a talon compensé et même sa cape devint capeline pour son plus grand bonheur. La jeune femme se coiffa a l'aide d'un sort appliqua une légère touche de crayon noir, mascara et gloss.<p>

Un grand soupir sortit de la bouche de la lionne quand elle repensa a ce qui l'attendait cette année, en premier lieu ses ASPICS ! Le reste attendrait, portant sa main a sa bouche, elle s'arrêta de suite en pensant a son vernis, elle avait enfin les ongles longs elle n'allait pas tout ruiner pour un malheureux stress.  
>Elle attrapa donc ses livres, sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre. Il était 7h50, encore 40 min avant le premier cour de l'année. C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres que la jeune préfète traversa la salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle sous le regard appuyé d'un beau blond.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu mon 1er chapitre ensuite et bien.. Merci a Morgane pour sa review et à Naecov pour ses avis et aussi d'avoir accepté de me corrigé! Ce chapitre devrait donc être impec!  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)<br>Voici ta suite Morgane! =D  
>Neko ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Drago respirait à fond pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Il l'avait regardée toute la nuit pour ne pas ressentir ce manque d'elle en journée. Et bien c'était loupé pour cette fois. Comment pouvait elle avoir autant changé en à peine deux mois, qu'avait on fait de son rat de bibliothèque ? Qui était cette créature enchanteresse aux jambes interminables qui faisait retourner n'importe quel mec normalement constitué. Le jeune Serpentard serra ses poings très forts. Quand il pensait à tout ces débiles qui n'allaient pas se priver de regarder se qui lui appartenait !<br>Le jeune homme avait beau réfléchir il ne savait pas comment faire, il lui avait toujours montré du mépris et du dégout. Il ne pouvait décidément pas retourner sa veste du jour au lendemain à force de sourires aguicheurs ! C'est perdu dans ses pensées que Drago alla directement devant son premier cour en sautant la case « p'tit dèj ». Ses yeux froids fusillaient le premier qui osait lui adresser la parole. Oui, il était d'une humeur exécrable et il arracherait volontiers la langue et les yeux du premier à lui parler d'une certaine Gryffondor.  
>Le poids de son secret devenait de plus en plus lourd et il avait déjà eu du mal à ne pas lui sourire au détour des couloirs l'année précédente alors maintenant, allait il tenir ?! Son apparence ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui si ce n'était un désir encore plus violent, ce n'était plus une simple coulée de lave dans ses veines, c'était carrément une explosion dans son bas ventre, des frissons dans tout le corps, une imagination encore plus débordante et bien sûr une certaine impatience, de peur qu'on ne lui vole sa belle, malgré tout ça Hermione resterait toujours la même à ses yeux.<p>

L'arrivé de ses camarades de maison le stoppa net dans ses pensées. Il vit de loin Hestia et Flora se diriger vers lui accompagnées de Blaise. Il avait bien besoin de ce trio. Les jumelles Carrow étaient en pleine discussion sur les moldus, Blaise soupirait d'exaspération et vient se caler aux cotés de Drago contre le mur. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, ces trois là le connaissaient trop bien, pas besoin de subir le courroux de leur ami. Les babillages incessants des filles lui remontèrent le moral et il finit pas esquisser un léger sourire en coin, c'est à ce moment là que les filles lui firent un grand sourire, elles savaient que Monsieur allait mieux à présent et qu'ils pouvaient tous entamer la journée comme il se fallait.

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione rentra dans la grande salle, les discutions ne s'arrêtèrent pas de suite, cela se fit lorsqu'on entendit ses talons claquer sur le sol et ses bouquins tomber lourdement sur la table. Le regard de ses amis la fit rougir et elle s'assit prestement à coté d'Harry. Ron n'avait toujours pas avalé sa bouchée et on pouvait reconnaître un morceau de tarte a la mélasse en bouilli, il avala dans un bruit sourd.<p>

« -Her….Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?! » La jeune femme sourit à ce dernier.

« -Bonjour Ronald » elle tourna sa tête vers la tablée composée d'Harry, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville et d'autres élèves.

« Bonjour vous autres ! » Harry sembla enfin se réveiller et prit immédiatement dans ses bras celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et aussi comme l'unique femme de sa vie.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry, tu n'imagines même pas ! »

La jolie brune ne mentait pas, elle avait beau être entourée de Léo, Vincent, Lucas, Louis, Alec, Ariane et Loup, Harry lui avait énormément manqué. Les deux lettres par semaine n'étaient pas suffisantes pour les deux Gryffondors. Tout le monde pensaient que tout les deux partageaient bien plus qu'une amitié fraternelle mais ils n'en faisaient pas cas. Ron avait très vite laissé la place a son meilleur ami et nourrissait des sentiments pour la moitié de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Les questions sur les vacances d'Hermione fusèrent de toute part mais elle entendit surtout celle de Ron.

« -Aller, raconte nous ! Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ?! Loup n'était pas trop triste de devoir se passer de moi et mon magnifique corps ? » La jeune lionne rit à son audace et lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Non, elle était même soulagée de pouvoir draguer tout les autres roux du comté ! » Hermione ponctua sa tirade d'un clin d'œil à Harry et Neville, Ron quand à lui se renfrogna jusqu'à l'entente d'une petite voix.

« - Et… et Vincent ? » Ron sortit de sa torpeur et tourna vivement sa tête vers sa cadette.

« Vincent ?! Mais... C'était pas Léo qui te plaisait ?! » Le regard noir de Ginny lui ferma le clapet et il retourna dans son assiette en boudant de nouveau sous le rire amusé des autres.

« - Vincent n'a eu de cesse de me parlé d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure de feu et un caractère de fer ! Lui répondit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on est plusieurs à ne pas connaître tout de beau monde…

-Oh Dean, je suis désolée, C'est ma troupe de bras cassés de cousins et cousines avec qui j'ai passé l'été, je vous les présenterais promis… puis ils ont peut être un peu trop entendu parler de vous ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à son amie, cela faisait presque un an qu'il était vraiment ami avec le trio d'or et Ginny. Il avait eu une brève relation amoureuse avec cette dernière mais ils ont fini par convenir qu'ils se préféraient en amis tout simplement. Pas d'éclats de voix, de verre brisé, non juste un dernier baiser en signe de fin. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était lié d'une certaine amitié avec Hermione en particulier.

La voix rêveuse de Luna s'éleva au milieu des rires de ses amis.

« -Je ne voudrais pas interrompre nos retrouvailles mais les cours commencent dans dix minutes…

-DIX MINUTES ?! Par Merlin ! »

Hermione attrapa sa pile de livres et sortit de la grande salle suivit de près par sa joyeuse troupe d'amis. Ils avaient tous la même pensé, malgré le physique de leur lionne adoré elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce !

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous avez aimé? ou pas...?<br>N'hésitez pas a donner vos impressions et avis!  
>Merci d'avoir lu!<br>Neko ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Saluuut! Vous allez bien? Perso je suis crevée! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'écrire ce week end! Et je risque de ne pas avoir le temps et pas la motivation non plus. A vous de changer ça!  
>Merci à celles qui me suivent et qui me donnent leur avis. Je poste d'ailleurs ce chapitre pour vous!<br>Si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je ne sais pas si c'est bien net ce que j'écris u_u  
>Merci a ma Bêta, Naeco!<p>

Réponse aux reviews:

Loupa4: Merci! Et bien voici pour toi, dis moi ce que tu en penses! ;)

Mama: Merci pour ta review, Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "Je voudrais bien qu'elle est un copain" tu parles d'Hermione?  
>En tout cas voici la suite tant attendu =D<p>

Bonne lecture a tous et toutes! Bisous bisous!

Neko! ;)

* * *

><p>La matinée passa, laissant place aux douces effluves de la fin d'été qui imprégnait maintenant le grand château. Comme tous les jours, les élèves de septième année reprenaient leurs cours de l'après midi à 14h30, ce qui laissait deux heures après le déjeuner à Hermione pour aller à la bibliothèque. Drago le savait, il savait toujours où la jeune femme se trouvait, il y avait comme une sorte de radar quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour tomber sur son doux visage ou sur la magnifique cambrure de ses reins.<p>

C'est, accompagné de Flora que le jeune homme s'y rendit, prétextant une soudaine envie de se renseigner sur un sujet quelconque. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de très abordable et il parlait rarement. Mais si le Serpentard avait une qualité, c'était que malgré les apparences il était attentionné. Certes, il n'était pas non plus aux petits soins de ces dames mais il les écoutait et si il le jugeait nécessaire, donnait son avis. Son opinion avait quelque chose de sacré pour ses trois amis. Ce n'est pas qu'ils le considéraient comme supérieur à eux ou comme le prince des Serpentards, comme tout les autres demeurés de leur maison le pensaient. Drago était seulement Drago. Ce n'était pas non plus un Malefoy pour eux, il était juste leur ami. Chacun de ses conseils étaient avisés, toujours réfléchis et c'était pour cela que Blaise et les jumelles l'écoutaient pratiquement toujours. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient quelque chose à lui reprocher ils ne s'en privaient pas et malheureusement pour le blond, c'était exactement ce que faisait Flora à ce moment-là.

« - Je ne comprend pas. Je sais que je me répète et que je te rabâche toujours la même chose mais c'est totalement incompréhensible quand on connaît ta nature profonde. Comment se fait-il que tu sois comme ça avec elle ? Encore ce serait Pansy, je pourrais admettre. Mais quoi… pour son sang vraiment ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Surtout qu'Hestia et moi-même somme loin d'être des sangs purs ! »

Drago posa vivement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

« -Flora ! Tu veux tout bousiller ou quoi ?! »

Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à son ami.

« -A vrai dire je pense sérieusement à le crier du haut de la tour d'astronomie que Monsieur Drago Malefoy n'est pas si répugné que ça par les sangs dit impurs !

-Tu… tu n'oserais pas ?!

-Drago, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ! C'est ridicule à la fin, je sais que ta famille de tarée te fout la pression mais ça n'est plus une raison ! La guerre est finie ! En tout cas, il va falloir que tu te détendes avec les Gryffondors. Je commence tout juste à me faire des amis là-bas et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher pour ta réputation ! »

La jeune fille laissa son ami, abasourdit à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et partit prendre place à une table au centre et non au fond comme à leur habitude. Le jeune homme soupira et la rejoignit au milieu des élèves.

« -Tu me le paieras Carrow. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire éblouissant et sortit un livre… moldu, de son sac. Elle voulait sa mort, ils voulaient sa mort, il le savait ! Oui « ils », puisque il était sûr que Blaise et Hestia étaient du même avis que Flora, elle était tellement persuasive ! Comment allait-il pouvoir faire pour garder sa réputation d'anti-moldu si ses trois traîtres de meilleurs amis faisaient copains-copines avec les Gryffondors ? D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…

Hermione avait, une nouvelle fois, voulu aller… à la bibliothèque, rien de bien exceptionnel. La jeune femme poussa les portes de ses deux mains et entra en terrain conquis. Que cela faisait du bien de revenir dans sa bibliothèque ! Oups… la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pardon. Elle salua Mrs Pince et alla à sa table favorite, où plusieurs groupes étaient déjà installés. Trop tête-en-l'air Hermione ne vit qu'en arrivant à la table, que les deux Serpentards étaient seulement à quelques pas. Elle remarqua les yeux gris de son ennemi juré la toiser. La lionne inspira profondément et pris tout-de-même place. Ce n'était pas un petit serpent de pacotille qui allait lui faire peur. Non, c'était fini. Elle avait changé. Hermione fut quand même secoué de la proximité des Serpentards, non pas pour le regard assassin de Malefoy mais par une voix douce qui s'adressa à elle.

« -Salut Hermione…

-B…Bonjour… »

Flora lui sourit largement et glissa sur le banc laissant Drago halluciner dans son coin.

« - Je m'appelle Flora et… j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider en étude des moldus. J'ai pris l'option cette année mais vu que j'y connais rien… j'avais pensé que…enfin… »

Hermione était bouche-bée mais se reprit rapidement.

« -Je.. Oui ! Bien sur, je t'aiderai avec plaisir ! »

Flora lui sourit de nouveau et retourna face à Drago.

Attendez…. C'était une amie de Drago Malefoy, l'être le plus méprisant et détestable qu'elle connaissait, qui venait de lui demander son aide ?! La lionne se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient tous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, cela aurait amusé Hermione de les voir tous ainsi si elle n'était pas elle-même dans cet état. Tout comme elle, ses amis pensaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Ron voulut le vérifier par lui-même et alla vers Drago en lui tendant la main.

« -Salut Malefoy ! »

Le Serpentard regarda la main tendue avec mépris et leva lentement son regard dur et froid vers le jeune téméraire.

« -Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut la belette ? Je lui aurais manquée? »

Ron rougit de sa bêtise et repartit vers ses amis.

« -Mais Aïeuuh ! Flora t'es folle ?!

-La politesse tu connais ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers les Gryffondors.

« -Désolé, il est en cours d'apprentissage, c'est au programme cette année mais c'est une matière bien plus difficile que l'étude des moldus et encore une fois je me l'impose… »

Flora replongea dans son livre sous le regard médusé de toute la tablée. Drago bouillonnait quand il leva le regard vers Hermione. L'espace d'un instant ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Ce fut la première fois pour chacun d'eux d'y lire autre chose que du mépris ou du dégoût. Le Serpentard y lut de la surprise, de l'amusement et une certaine tendresse qui le chamboula. La Gryffondor y lut du mécontentement qui laissa place à l'exaspération puis à un sentiment qu'elle n'arriva pas à nommer.

Hermione n'y repensa pas de la journée, ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la salle commune des préfets, quand elle croisa le prince des serpents qu'elle se rappela l'incident du début de l'après midi. Il avait posé sur elle son regard indifférent et elle avait franchi son tableau prestement. Elle avait croisé Flora et sa jumelle dans l'après midi mais elle avait été incapable de dire qui était qui, puisque les deux sœurs lui avaient sourie de concert… D'ailleurs Hermione n'avait jamais vu que ces deux la souriaient autant, c'était rafraîchissant, un peu comme la voix rêveuse de Luna. Puis, elle avait vu Blaise s'approcher d'elle pour ensuite serrer la main de Dean qui était à coté d'elle. D'ailleurs il lui devait des explications celui-là. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille avait déjà une tonne de cours à approfondir et de devoirs à commencer.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors? Alors? Alors? Moi j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas!<br>J'attend un petit nombre de review. Les chapitres, il faut les mérités!  
>Bisous bisous<p>

Neko ;)

PS: Plus il y a de review plus je poste vite cela va de soit. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde!  
>Voici le 4ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!<br>Merci pour les reviews! Donnez moi vos avis j'en ai besoin! :) Je vous invites a en laissé davantage je vous jure que sa motive pour écrire!  
>Le prochain chapitre sera le week-end prochain, ma Bêta par en voyage! Profites! Et merci pour les corrections!<p>

Réponses aux reviews:

Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire! Très motivant! Hésites pas à faire des suggestions! Et tu peux laissé d'autres reviews pas de problème :p  
>Voila la suite tant attendu!<p>

Mama: Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, j'espère juste que la suite ne va pas trop te décevoir! :)

Lassie: Merci! Je continue je continue! J'écris avec mon cœur et aussi quand je suis de bonne humeur ce qui est une bonne chose pour les lecteurs lol  
>Je vais essayer de garder le caractère des personnages ainsi, hésite pas à me le dire si je dérive trop d'un coup. Forcément les caractères vont changé au fil du temps. Au contact justement des personnages entre eux. Bref... motive moi hein! Voila pour toi!<p>

Bonne lecture à tous!  
>Neko ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Quand le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, la lumière était encore allumée mais la jeune femme était profondément endormie sur ses parchemins noircis, éparpillés sur son bureau. Drago baissa l'intensité de la lumière et regarda attentivement la jeune femme, elle était tellement juvénile sous cette angle… presque un ange. Encore une fois, il était sous le charme.<p>

Il jeta un sort sur la préfète, gardant son esprit embrumé, un épais brouillard se répandant dans ses pensées. Il pût alors défaire doucement la capeline et la coiffure élaborée qu'elle s'était faite le matin même. Il tressa doucement les mèches châtains, ce moment tendre le fit sourire. Imaginez si elle se réveillait maintenant. Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir là, il avala difficilement sa salive et entreprit de coucher la jeune femme. La prendre dans ses bras, pas de problème, l'allonger, ça peut ce faire mais la dévêtir ! Par Merlin il allait la violé si ça continuait !

Drago éteignit totalement la lumière, autant éviter la tentation visuelle, et commença par les ballerines d'Hermione. Décidément, ça n'allait pas, quel espèce d'imbécile était-il pour s'extasier sur des pieds, elle le rendait tellement…dingue. Drago descendit doucement la fermeture de la jupe et se mit à prier tous les grands sorciers pour que la jeune femme ne porte aucuns sous vêtements affriolants. Prière exaucée, la lionne portait un simple boxer noir moulant le bas de son ventre ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses. Drago le voyait en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Et, si incroyable que cela puisse être, c'était pire ! Il ne percevait pas grand-chose, alors il imaginait et par Merlin son imagination était débordante quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Drago courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, de l'air, il lui fallait de l'air !

Le jeune homme se calma peu à peu et retourna vers le lit de la lionne. Le blond posa son regard sur le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait et sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long de sa nuque. C'était bien au-delà de ses forces ! Il préféra transformer le vêtement en un débardeur simple, ça pouvait lui garantir une certaine santé mentale. Il défit néanmoins le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et l'enleva comme il put, les yeux fermés. Sentir la peau douce du dos et des bras de la jeune fille raviva le désir qu'il venait juste d'essayer d'éteindre.

« Tu déshabilles la belette Drago, dis-toi que tu déshabilles la belette ! »

Malheureusement, le parfum de la jeune femme lui rappela qui il tenait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme serra les dents et finit sa lourde tâche. Il se dépêcha de recouvrir la jeune lionne du drap et courut à nouveau vers la fenêtre, des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur ses tempes. Une fois calmé, il leva le sort et rangea tranquillement les parchemins de la jeune femme qui ne laissait jamais rien traîner en temps normal. Une fois le bureau dans un état convenable, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il aurait bien besoin de sa guitare sèche, mais il se contenta de regarder l'objet de ses désirs dormir paisiblement.

Si seulement il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'être ami avec elle… Cela le rendrait vraiment heureux. Bien sûr, il devrait aussi se coltiner les autres imbéciles, j'ai nommé le balafré et la belette ! Il vouait une véritable haine à ces deux là, non pas à cause de la guerre en 5ème année ou de Voldemort, non. Il les détestait à cause de la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas exactement lequel des deux était le plus proche d'elle. Il aurait misé sur Saint-Potter mais il se méfiait aussi de Weasmoche.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut une drôle d'impression. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sa chambre dans son état normal, elle se leva donc et réfléchit à la soirée de la veille. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fini de rédiger ses cours pour aujourd'hui, puis plus rien. La Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux tressés. Hermione ne se faisait jamais de tresses mais en se regardant dans le miroir, derrière la porte, elle se plut et décida de se coiffer ainsi aujourd'hui.

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, elle avait réunion à 8h avec les autres préfets ainsi que son homonyme masculin. Oh Merlin… c'était Malefoy… il n'y avait qu'un seul préfet de 7e année et 3 préfètes… c'était donc lui ! Une corde… elle allait demander une corde pour son anniversaire ! C'était bientôt et elle arriverait peut-être à tenir jusque-là. Pour se pendre ou Le pendre ? Tel était la question !

La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la salle commune des préfets. Les appartements qu'elle partageait avec tous les autres préfets étaient immenses. Et sur deux niveaux-et-demi, la configuration même de ses derniers était légèrement tirée par les cheveux.

Il y avait le 1er avec la salle commune au centre et débordant sous le demi-niveau, au fond, on y trouvait une petite cuisine, à droite de celle-ci la salle de réunion et de l'autre coté à gauche la célèbre salle de bain. Le demi-niveau était accessible grâce à un petit escalier à droite du grand tableau d'accès, il menait à trois pièces, les deux chambres des préfets en chefs et une petite salle rarement utilisée, conçue pour les réunions restreintes ou la détente mais Hermione pensait surtout qu'elle était là pour bien séparer les deux chambres. Au deuxième étage on trouvait les chambres des autres préfets ainsi des chambres individuelles et cela était un réel privilège quand on pensait aux autres élèves qui devaient se partager des dortoirs.

Arrivée dans la salle de réunion elle y trouva Drago déjà installé. Hermione soupira doucement et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à coté du jeune homme. Ils devaient répertorier les sujets essentiels à aborder pour cette réunion et les suivantes avant l'arrivée des autres.

La lionne sortit des parchemins et une plume.

« -Bien, par quoi commençons-nous ?

-Peut-être par Bonjour ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rougit de honte.

« -Désolée… Bonjour… »

Le sourire moqueur de Drago lui apprit qu'elle s'était de nouveau fait avoir… la réunion allait être très longue !  
>Les deux préfets en chef firent une liste complète des sujets à aborder et c'est à ce moment-là que les autres préfets entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table ronde et Hermione échappa un petit rire en pensant à la légende du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. Drago haussa un sourcil en la regardant et prit la parole. Comment arrivait 'il à faire ça ?!<p>

La réunion débuta réellement et la jeune lionne ne put qu'admirer l'aisance de son homonyme à prendre le contrôle et dicter ses ordres. Elle appuya les dires du jeune homme quand cela s'avérait nécessaire et répondit aux questions. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les tours de rondes de chacun. Le château serait séparé en deux partis, un groupe de deux s'occuperaient de l'aile Sud-ouest et l'autre de l'aile Nord-est. Drago et Hermione prenaient la première ronde avec les deux autres préfètes de 7e année.

Bien sûr les deux chefs de troupes devraient s'assurer de temps en temps que les rondes étaient bien faites. Cependant Hermione n'avait pût se résigner à laisser ses camarades Susan Bones et Cho Chang à subir à sa place l'horrible et ténébreux Drago Malefoy. Elle ferait donc sa ronde avec lui ce soir ainsi que le reste de l'année… Une corde ! Vite commandez une corde !

* * *

><p>Vous aimez?! Preuve! ;)<br>A bientôt  
>Neko ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, bonjour à tous et à toutes! Oui l'attente à était plus longue que d'habitude parce que vous m'avez grave déçu. (oui oui j'ose le dire!) Je sais bien qu'il y aura toujours plus de lectures que de reviews, normal mais franchement une seule c'était un peu abusé quoi! Donc je vous ai boudé. Et j'ai fini par en obtenir 4 de plus! Merci beaucoup vous m'avez motivé!  
>Bref, quand vous laissé vos reviews, mettaient un pseudo ou signé a la fin que je puisse vous reconnaitre... Pas facile pour vous répondre sinon!<p>

Réponse aux reviews:

from: "guest" (je vais peu être passé pour une débile mais tant pis, c'est un pseudo ou ça ce met automatiquement?) Merci pour ce commentaire très rapide! Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas poster la suite par rapport à toi! Tu veux du rapprochement... bah... allons y en douceur... 3 =D

Miss Malfoy: Merci! Tu m'as beaucoup amusée et beaucoup motivée! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira! Allez motive moi, j'accepte aussi les commentaires négatifs... ;)  
>Ma beta est revenu et elle fait du travail éclair... je l'aime! MDR<br>bisous bisous!

Anonymous: Merci à ton amie de m'avoir recommandé c'est touchant et merci à toi de me lire et de me l'avoir dis!

Guest: (a nouveau?) Merci! regarde ça ;)

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta pour sa rapidité et ses corrections!

Bonne lecture!

Neko! ;)

* * *

><p>Drago jubilait ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire une ronde en compagnie d' Hermione. Les anciens préfets en chefs mélangeaient les années et, il était rare que les rondes se fassent à deux. Il était étonné que la lionne accepte ses idées aussi facilement mais il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre. Ce soir il ferait sa première ronde avec Hermione Granger !<p>

Quand Drago rejoignit son trio, il était de bonne humeur et Hestia s'empressa de le taquiner là-dessus. Malheureusement, tout avait une fin et celle-ci arriva trop vite à leur goût.

« -Dragoooooo »  
>La voix nasillarde de Pansy donnait de l'urticaire aux filles et elles abandonnèrent rapidement leur ami à son triste sort. Après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur courage, au contraire ! Blaise rit et rejoignit très vite les jumelles laissant Drago aux griffes de la hyène.<p>

« -Bande de lâches !... Parkinson que me vaut le déplaisir de ta compagnie ?

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Drago… je suis désolée de n' avoir pût être là à la rentrée ! Tu as dû tellement t'ennuyer avec les deux bécasses qui accompagnent Blaise partout !

-Deux bécasses ? Moi je n'en connais qu'une. »

Et c'est sur ce sarcasme que le jeune homme rentra en cours. Pansy ne comprenait jamais ses insultes, elle était niaise et malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se la coltiner parce qu'elle était de sang pur et que ses parents en avaient décidés ainsi. Quelle merde ! Drago pris place à coté de Blaise. L'histoire de Poudlard, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un cours là-dessus. Ils leur suffisaient de lire le gros bouquin qu'une certaine Gryffondor trimballe partout….

Le cour suivant était avec le Professeur McGonagall, qui bien sûr, ne manquerait pas de leurs mettre des points en moins s'ils arrivaient en retard pour le 1er cours de l'année ! Mais les quatre Serpentards n'étaient jamais en retard aux cours des directeurs de maisons. Tout simplement parce que Drago ne traînait jamais ! Comprenez-le, les cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Tous attendaient dans la classe quand le professeur arriva, ils entrèrent et elle prit la parole.

« -Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez cette année est celle des ASPICS. J'ai donc mis la barre plus haut et pour suivre correctement le programme j'ai donc décidé de vous mettre par groupes de deux, prédéfinis cela va de soi. Il n'y aura aucuns changements possibles. Vous allez vite remarquer que j'appellerai un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard…. »

Tous les élèves grimacèrent, même Drago. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une infime chance de finir avec Hermione.

« -Mr Londubat et Mlle Parkinson. »  
>Apparemment, elle classait par niveau il avait donc une chance sur quatre ! Il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions en entendant les noms suivants :<p>

«-Mr. Weasley et Mr. Zabini »

Oui! Une chance de plus! Blaise allait devoir se taper la belette toute l'année !

«- Mr. Thomas et Mlle Carrow Flora »

Oui! Encore une chance de plus!

« -Mr. Potter et Mr. Malefoy

-Mlle Granger et Mlle Carrow Hestia »

Quoi ?! Nooooon ! Saint-Potter ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi lui ?! Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir être avec sa douce et tendre Hermione…Mais non, au lieu de sa belle, on le collait avec le balafré de première ! Merlin était contre lui !  
>Une corde, il lui fallait une corde !<p>

Hermione était satisfaite du choix de son professeur puisqu'elle n'était pas tombée sur Pansy, Drago ou même Crabbe. Hestia Carrow était une élève brillante et elle ferait un duo d'enfer si elles s'entendaient. La jeune lionne plaignait tout de même son meilleur ami, mais bon chacun son tour, elle devait déjà se le farcir pour les rondes, les appartements ainsi quand tant qu'homonyme. Un mal de crâne commença à arriver et Hermione se tint les tempes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça !

« -Salut ! »

La voix d'Hestia fit sursauter la Gryffondor. Décidément les jumelles Carrow étaient des phénomènes.

« -Bonjour Hestia »

Hermione lui sourit. La Serpentard s'installa et sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa devant elle.

« -Merci d'avoir acceptée d'aider Flora pour l'étude des moldus, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sinon !

-C'est normal, et puis c'est aussi mon rôle.

-Parce que tu crois que Drago aiderait une parfaite inconnu de Gryffondor ou même de Serpentard ?

-Euh non…. Je ne pense pas… »

Hestia sourit et la voix profonde du professeur retentie sous les hautes poutres tandis qu'elle leurs distribuaient à tous un petit livre intitulé « L'art de la Métamorphose sur soi et autrui. »

« -Bien, je souhaite que cette année vous mettiez vos différents de cotés, chaque dispute enlèvera 20 points à chaque maison. »  
>Disant ceci, la vieille femme fixait tout d'abord Harry et Malefoy puis chaque groupe susceptible de se quereller.<p>

« -Et peut-être que je vous attribuerais quelques points pour bon comportement. Maintenant lisez attentivement le premier chapitre et vous comprendrez par vous-même l'exercice qui s'en suivra. »

C'est pourquoi, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et Hestia blonds foncé et très bouclé. Les jeunes filles avaient bien rient en voyant Blaise muni d'une coupe afro courir après un Ron qui tentait vainement de s'expliquer que c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu en tête. Bien sûr, ce dernier fini… vert... Du coté de Harry et Malefoy, c'était très tendu. Les deux jeunes hommes serraient les dents mais aucun des deux n'avaient lancés les hostilités. A chaque fois qu'un des deux prenait sa baguette l'autre reculait. Et c'était ça depuis une demi-heure ! Puis, Harry finit par prendre sa baguette sans que Malefoy ne recule. Le jeune brun entreprit donc de raccourcir et ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de Malefoy.

« -J'espère que je ressemble à quelques chose le balafré !

-Va donc te voir avant de me faire chauve !

-Drago ! Waouh ! Pas mal ! »

La voix de Flora les sortit de leur dispute et ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers elle, Harry tout fière et Malefoy méfiant.

« -Tu jures ?

-Oui je te le jure demande à Hestia et Hermione ! »

La jeune femme surnommée regarda Flora éberluée.

« -Alors ?

-Oui, elle a raison, un sourire ne serait pas de trop par contre… Et toi Mione ? T'en pense quoi ? »

La lionne rougit sous le regard encourageant des filles et ceux interrogateur d'Harry et Malefoy.

« -Ce… c'est… ça le rend…plus…ado…abordable ! »

Hermione fut sauvée par le gong ! Le Professeur McGonagall venait d'annoncer la fin du cours et la brillante élève attrapa rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit après une dernière phrase à l'intention d'Harry.

« -Je dois rejoindre Ginny…. Euh… A toutes ! »

Hermione avait mentit à son meilleur ami, quel honte ! Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus le sourire malicieux de son pire ennemi. Elle n'avait pas pût être méchante gratuitement avec lui… surtout devant les jumelles, cette fois il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et puis elle avait vu quelque-chose dans le regard des Carrow qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sa main à couper qu'elles n'allaient pas en rester là, Flora avait même la bouche ouverte prête à poser une question. Hermione monta dans ses appartements, elle devait vite récupérer son antidépresseur personnel. Certains penseraient que la jeune femme en faisait trop mais c'était ainsi à chaque altercation avec le jeune homme. Une grande pression, certes aujourd'hui ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle faisait sa ronde avec lui ce soir ! Hermione arriva en trombe dans sa chambre, sortit vite sa valise de sous son lit attrapa le seul objet qui pouvait réellement la détendre et lui prodiguer un plaisir incroyable. Hermione le positionna, soupira d'anticipation et se laissa glisser contre le mur, une douce vibration se fit a hauteur de ses tympans, quel bonheur que d'entendre ces mélodies grâce à ce petit objet moldu… son MP3….

* * *

><p>Bande de cochonne! Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre la aussi!<br>En espérant vous plaire!  
>Go go go reviews svp!<br>Merci!

Neko! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les p'tits loups! Vous allez bien? Je dois vous dire que je suis trop trop contente de vous! Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!  
>J'aimerais avoir vos impressions sur le déroulement de l'histoire, est ce que ça va trop vite ou pas assez? A vous de me dire! J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre!<p>

Réponses aux reviews:

Hachiko-Tan: Merci pour ton commentaire, vas y fait ton enfant gâté, je ne dirais rien ;)

: Merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'a permis de réfléchir un peu, j'ai l'impression de trop me focalisé sur mes personnages principaux alors je vais essayer de rectifié ça. =) Et tu as raison on va faire trainer un peu pour les faire devenir amis ;)

H223: Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite! =D

Laurave: Merci! Ca fait plaisir! :) Bonne lecture!

Diaman: Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'étais un peu déboussolé :) Dis moi vite comment tu trouves celui ci! =D

Anonymous: Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu n'es pas plus bizarre qu'une autre t'inquiète! J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi!

Merci aussi à ceux qui me "suivent" et qui me mettent dans leur favoris :)

Bonne lecture!

Bisous bisous!

Neko! ;)

* * *

><p>Il était 19h. Drago jubilait bien plus que le matin même. C'était bientôt sa première ronde avec Hermione. Depuis qu'il attendait ça ! Il ne laisserait passer ce moment pour rien au monde ! Bien sur Mr Malefoy essayait de caché son excitation depuis le matin… pas facile.<br>Il finissait de ce préparé quand il entendit le tableau de son homonyme s'ouvrir, elle était toujours en avance mais un Serpentard était toujours en retard. Il se força donc a attendre cinq horrible minutes de plus, il n'était pas censé être ponctuel après tout.

Quand le jeune homme sortit à son tour de sa chambre il vit la jolie Gryffondor faire les cents pas et se retenir de rongé ses ongles. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui dans une envolée de capeline.

« -Malefoy tu es en retard !

-Granger, Granger, Granger…. Serais tu tellement accro à mon nouveau style irrésistible ? »

La jeune fille piqua un fard.

« -Bien sur que non !

-Dois-je en conclure que c'est mon style habituel qui te plait bien plus ?

-Mais ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! On a une ronde a faire et c'est bien assez long comme ça pour que tu nous mettes en retard ! La prochaine fois je pars sans toi ! »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitta la salle commune des préfets d'un pas énervé suivi d'un Drago ricanant.

Cela faisait maintenant quarante longues minutes que la lionne arpenté les couloirs devant lui, il fallait dire qu'il apprécié beaucoup le jolie déhanché et le galbe parfait de ses mollets. Ils avaient surpris cinq élèves de seconde année dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde. Hermione avait insisté pour vérifier sous l'œil suspicieux de Drago. Elle avait eu un air triomphant à la découverte des imprudents et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la questionner.

« -Comment tu le savais ? »

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de la voix profonde du Serpentard.

« -Je... je le sais c'est tout…

-Miss je sais tout aurais un secret ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Malefoy !  
>-Ouuh… Le point sensible… je suis tombé dessus on dirait !<p>

-N'importe quoi ! Je sais juste que c'est un endroit peu fréquenté a cause de mimi mais qu'il y a toujours quelques téméraires.

-Dont toi ?

-Ou… Quoi ?! Non !

-Ta vie doit être passionnante avec la belette et le balafré…

-Hé !

-Ouuh… la lionne sort les griffes.

-Et le serpent son venin ! Tu m'exaspères !

Drago écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette soirée était étrange, il avait beaucoup de mal à être comme d'habitude avec elle. Il ne savait plus comment réagir ce soir. Il l'avait taquiné, pas insulté, il n'avait pas eu de réplique cinglante ou autre. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Il la rendait vraiment perplexe. Ok il n'était pas gentil avec elle mais il n'était pas non plus méchant comme à son habitude. La jeune lionne, par habitude des rondes fit apparaitre son patronus. Une jolie loutre qui dévalait les couloirs devant eux. Elle la considérait comme son animal de compagnie. Le blond a coté d'elle ne dit rien, il fit juste apparaitre son magnifique patronus a son tour. Une panthère noir qui s'amusa de suite a prendre la loutre d'Hermione en chasse. La jeune femme vit son homonyme rire doucement, elle l'observa quelques secondes, peut être quelques secondes de trop… Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas plus souvent ? Il avait un charme fou, d'ailleurs son « nouveau » look lui allait vraiment bien mais ce serait fini demain. Hermione ne voulait pas ce voilé la face plus longtemps. Son ennemi juré était beau. Malheureusement la beauté ne faisait pas tout. Il était odieux, fourbe, pervers et elle était persuadé que même son âme était noir. La méchanceté était toujours gratuite chez lui. La jeune lionne tourna vivement la tête et marcha d'un pas décidé.

Leur ronde touchée à sa fin et elle était pressé de retourner dans sa chambre. Bien sur c'était sans compter sur les imbéciles qui trainaient encore dans les couloirs.  
>« -Je peux savoir ce que vous faites la ?! »<p>

Les élèves se retournèrent d'un bon, a en jugé par leur robe de sorciers deux Serdaigles inconnu au bataillon et malheureusement une tête plus que connu, un Gryffondor qui allait encore leur couté des points, nul autre que Seamus Finnigan.

« -Hermione ? Ce n'est que toi ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois avec la fouine !

-Une fouine ? »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de terreur à la voix de la

susnommée « fouine ».

« -Ma…Malefoy…

-10 points en moins pour chacun de vous.

-Quoi ? Hermione tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est notre rôle de préfet et tu le sais, partez maintenant. Je…

-Tu le défends ?!

-Bien sur que non !

-20 points en moins ! Je dois continuer peut être ? »

Hermione regarda Seamus et les deux Serdaigles courir jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle entendit même Seamus insulté Malefoy et vit ce dernier serrait fortement les dents et les poings.

« -Ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir enlevé des points a ta maison !

-Je n'allais pas le faire.

-Mh…. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et suivit le Serpentard vers les appartements des préfets. La fin du trajet ce fit dans le silence absolu. La jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées et finit par se cogné au dos du blond.

« -Hé ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Le jeune homme la tira brusquement à un tournant du couloir, elle put alors voir un groupe de quatre filles de Serpentard passé.

« -Il doit être a sa ronde, Je t'avais dis qu'on ne pourrait pas le voir.

- Tais-toi Louisa. Tu m'énerves. »

Une fois les jeunes filles passées Hermione éclata de rire.

« -Malefoy qui a peur de ses groupies ! On aura tout vu !

-Hé ! C'est pour toi ! Tu as vu qui était dans le groupe ? Pansy ! Si elle avait su que tu faisais tes rondes avec moi tu aurais fini en charpie. Et je n'ai pas envie de me taper tout ton boulot en rab ! »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle avait pensé un instant que c'était un élan de gentillesse. Il ne s'agissait en faite que d'un simple égoïsme de sa part. La jeune femme se dépêcha de rentrée dans les appartements. Elle passa rapidement à la cuisine, grignota une dernière part de tarte à la mélasse et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle se refusait à pensé à la perfidie de son homonyme. Quel goujat !

La lionne soupira doucement, elle attrapa son MP3, lança un sort sur celui-ci et un doux son sortit de l'objet. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa bercer par la musique. Elle faillit s'endormir, elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Pfff elle avait surement choppé une connerie à nouveau ! Son organisme ne lui faisait vraiment pas de cadeau.

Hermione se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer noir. Après tout personne ne la verrait n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors? vivement le prochain hein ;)<br>Plus j'ai de reviews plus je publie vite! Gros bisous!  
>Neko ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous! Merci de me lire et de me suivre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Et ça me motive! Laissez vos impressions!

Réponses aux reviews et go pour le chapitre 7!

Laurave: Que penses tu de celui ci? ;)

Miss Malfoy: Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires, je m'amuse à te lire! Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir, j'ai même hâte de poster le chapitre 8 et d'avoir ton commentaire! ;) Bisous!

Okami Shiroi: Merci beaucoup. C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Va t'elle se reveillé ou non? Tel est la question! ;)

Hachiko-Tan: Voici le chapitre tant attendu, merci beaucoup... Moi cruel? Noooon ;)

Lana Némésis: Merci beaucoup, et bien voici la suite, en espérant te plaire à nouveau! N'hésites pas à donner tes avis!

Mama: Merci! Voici la suite pour calmer tes pulsions de lectrice ;)

Anonymous: Hey, merci merci merci! Crée toi un compte tu pourras recevoir des que je poste un chapitre et j'avoue que c'est trop pratique en temps que lectrice! N'oublies pas de me dire que c'est toi par contre hein ;)  
>Et pour le nombre de chapitre je me dis qu'avec toutes les idées que j'ai en tête elle va être super méga longuuuuue! ;) en attendant... voici le 7éme!<p>

Merci à ma Béta comme toujours!  
>Bisous bisous!<p>

Neko! ;)

* * *

><p>Drago sortait de la douche, ses cheveux étaient redevenus lisses, et donc à nouveau tirés en arrière et quelque peu mouillés. Ceux de la jeune femme lui avaient plût. Cette couleur accentuait la pâleur de son visage et le rouge de ses lèvres, il l'avait trouvé sexy à souhait. Mais bien sûr, pas question de lui en faire la remarque.<p>

Le jeune Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, la salle commune était vide, elle n'était éclairée que par le feu de la cheminée, ce qui donnait une ambiance douce et tamisait à la pièce. Le jeune homme se glissa subtilement jusqu'à la porte voisine à la sienne et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'odeur de la jeune femme emplit ses narines et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit de suite. Drago lança un « lumos » qui éclaira les traits de la jeune Gryffondor, son visage se détendit et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Drago vint caresser doucement la joue de la jeune femme qui chercha à se blottir contre cette main étrangère. Il prit alors du recul et finit par s'asseoir au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se couvrait toujours trop en s'endormant, il ne voyait qu'une tête sortant d'un amas de couverture.

Hermione parlait rarement dans son sommeil mais cette nuit Drago entendit le jolie son de sa voix. Il ne comprenait que quelques mots comme « sort », « citrouille », « Ginny » ou encore des prénoms de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en nourrissait une certaine jalousie surtout quand des « Vincent » et « Alec » faisait surface. Il cru pourtant entendre son nom un instant, mais il devait se faire des illusions.

Le jeune homme soupira, il repensait à sa journée et il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'amusaient Hestia et Flora, mais c'était plus que suspect. Pourquoi vouloir être amis avec tous ces empotés ? Il comprenait qu'on puisse vouloir se lier d'amitié avec Hermione mais avec sa bande de bras cassés d'amis ?! La bonne blague ! Drago sortit un petit livre de la poche de sa veste, il le finirait sûrement dans la nuit sous la douce musique de la respiration de la jolie brunette.

C'est un son sourd qui le réveilla, il leva la tête d'un coup pour voir le bras de la jeune femme pendre mollement du lit. Son livre reposait sur ses genoux. Il se secoua pour se remettre les idées en place. Il aurait pût se faire prendre la main dans le sac! Quel idiot ! Heureusement qu'elle avait le sommeil plus profond que le sien ! Drago fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers la lionne. Si vous n'aviez jamais vu un Malefoy rougir, maintenant c'est chose faite. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de la poitrine de la jeune femme. La poitrine nue ! Il allait exploser ! Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Vite ! Le jeune homme pris ses jambes à son cou, laissant tomber son livre au bas de la fenêtre.

Bon ok, il avait déjà vu des dizaines de seins nus mais là ! C'était les siens ! Ils étaient… enfin, il n'allait quand même pas faire un exposé là-dessus ! Drago se jeta rapidement dans son lit. Comment pouvait-il faire pour la croiser tout les jours sans fixer sa poitrine maintenant ?! Ils avaient tous raison… Il n'était qu'un pervers… voyeur… Oh par Merlin ! S'en était fini de lui !

Les cours commençaient dans 15 minutes. Hermione serait forcement en retard mais elle avait trouvé un livre dans un coin de sa chambre et était prise dans sa lecture, les minutes filaient sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était bien sûr déjà prête, mais le livre était vraiment passionnant. Deux coups frappés à sa porte lui firent lever la tête et elle alla ouvrir rapidement. Personne, elle ne vit que Malefoy sortir de la salle commune sans la regarder. Hermione consulta sa montre et manqua de peu la crise cardiaque, elle attrapa rapidement ses bouquins, sa baguette, son nouveau livre et son mp3, puis sortit en courant. Si elle était en retard avec Rogue, il ne manquerait pas de l'humilier devant tout le monde. C'est en se précipitant qu'elle vit Malefoy marcher devant elle. Était-ce lui qui avait frappé à sa porte ? Pour la prévenir ? Comment savait-il qu'elle était encore dans sa chambre ? L'a surveillé t'il ? Non. Si c'était lui se serait sûrement dans le seul but de l'agacer. Pas par gentillesse. Malefoy ? Jamais !

Ils arrivèrent en même temps au cours de potion. Le professeur les regarda d'un air hautain et la courageuse lionne s'empressa de s'installer à une place libre devant alors que son homonyme rejoignit Blaise. Elle sortit son nouveau livre de la pile devant elle, le cacha comme elle pût et recommença sa lecture. C'était un livre moldu, de la science fiction mêlé à une note de romance, racontant la colonisation de la terre par des petits êtres pacifiques. Hermione aimait beaucoup l'auteur qui avait déjà écrit une série connu dans le monde entier chez les moldus, parlant de loup-garous et de vampires. Bien sûr, dans leurs histoires les loup-garous ne ressemblaient en rien à Lupin et ils étaient même plutôt sexy et les vampires avaient bonne mines et étaient gentils. La blague ! Elle avait croisé une seule fois un loup-garou et elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à un vampire ou toute autre créature potentiellement dangereuse, elle avait assez donné pour une vie entière !

Elle rangea son livre quand le professeur commença réellement son cours mais gardait des images dans la tête. Son chaudron laissait échapper une fumée blanche et prenait une couleur violette. Aucuns des élèves ne savaient ce qu'ils étaient entrain de préparer mais l'odeur était pour une fois très agréable. Cette potion avait l'air douce : pétale de rose, écaille de dragon, duvet de chauve souris et plume de phénix. Heureusement que Fumseck fournissait l'école en plume. Le Professeur Rogue passa dans les rangs vérifier les potions une fois celles-ci achevées.

« - 20 points pour Mlle Granger ainsi que… Mr Malefoy pour leurs potions parfaites. Potions de réveil cela va de soit. Malheureusement 10 points en moins pour Mr Finnigan et Mlle Parkinson. Je ne prendrais pas la peine de faire remarquer les bavardages de Mademoiselle et le désastre de Monsieur. Vous pouvez partir… »

Hermione s'empressa de remplir une fiole de cette potion, elle avait remarqué qu'un échantillon pouvait toujours être utile avec Harry et Ron. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir quand le professeur la rappela.

« -Mlle Granger…

-Oui, professeur ?

-J'ai besoin d'un ou une assistante pour quelques cours cette année et j'ai naturellement pensé aux préfets. Sachant que tout au long de votre scolarité vous n'avez raté que très peu de potions, contrairement au niveau de vos camarades, je préférerais que ce soit vous. Je vous laisse y réfléchir… Au revoir Mlle Granger.

-Je… Au revoir Professeur. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents en sortant de cours, le Professeur Rogue avait pensé à elle pour un rôle important et elle n'allait pas refuser, même si c'était lui ! La jeune femme rejoignit les autres mais garda le silence sur son entrevue avec le professeur. Elle ne pensa plus trop à son nouveau livre, elle le reprit au déjeuner devant toute une tablée.

« -Bonjouuuur Hermione ! »

Cette dernière sursauta et regarda les jumelles Carrow s'asseoir face à elle.

« -Salut les filles.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Hein ? Oh… euh… tiens »

Hermione prêta son précieux ouvrage à Flora.

« -Oh ! Mais c'est le livre de… »

Un coup dans les cotes la fit taire de suite, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

«- J'adore cette auteur… je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de lecture et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait fait un autre roman !

-A vrai dire, moi non plus je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre, il devait être dans les affaires que j'avais acheté cette été, je dois avoir des trous de mémoire…

-Si jeune et déjà si sénile !

-Hé ! »

Hestia éclata de rire et Flora sourit en rendant le livre à Hermione.

« -Dis… on a notre premier cours sur l'étude des moldus demain et on a commencé à feuilleter notre livre… à quoi sa sert un cellulaire, dis « potable »?

-Un portable, sa sert à téléphoner. Tu peux parler avec qui tu veux grâce à ce petit engin en fait. Cela remplace nos lettres et puis tu entends la voix de ton correspondant en direct. C'est assez clair pour vous ?

-Oui… tu en a un ?

-Oui bien sur ! Tu n'as pas de vie sociale sans téléphone portable dans le monde moldu et je peux parler avec mes parents quand je vais à Prè-au-Lard, il y a beaucoup de réseau là-bas.

-Du quoi ?

-Oublies, ça vaut mieux ! »

Hermione sourit à Hestia qui venait de la questionner. Les jumelles la saluèrent et s'en allèrent à leur table tenir compagnie à Zabini et Malefoy. Hermione se demandait encore ce que les jumelles lui cachaient, ce coup de coude n'était pas intervenu pour rien. Hermione replongea dans sa lecture. Chapitre 5. Elle vit une annotation illisible sur le côté de la page. Le livre n'était donc pas neuf. Hermione se moqua bien de ça, c'est quand elle lue son prénom que cela l'interpella. Et ce n'était pas une écriture commune, c'était calligraphié.

Hermione sourit en coin, voila enfin la mission qu'il lui fallait. Cela allait pigmenter ses journées ! Elle regarda à la table des jumelles et surpris son homonyme la fixer. Elle haussa un sourcil, se leva de table et partit vers la bibliothèque, le nez dans son bouquin cherchant la moindre annotation susceptible de l'aider à trouver le propriétaire de ce livre.

* * *

><p>Hey hey les petits loups! Alors? Le chapitre 8 vous attends déjà à vous de commenter pour l'avoir!<p>

Bisous

Neko!;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Le chapitre est corrigé et donc enfin à vous! Je tiens à préciser que la petite partie en italique au fond est le début du neuvième, lui même parti en correction =P. Vous verrez que ce chapitre huit est plus long que les autres et j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite! Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère ne pas faire trop d'incohérence dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Je ne pensais pas qu'écrire était si compliqué, je fais vachement de recherche et ça prend du temps, j'en ai donc moins pour écrire.. M'enfin! Je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus que ça! D'ailleurs qui lit la petite intro?..._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Dramione33: Salut! Et bien voici un chapitre qui t'en diras peut être un peu plus! ;) Merci pour ton commentaire!_

_Hachiko-Tan: L'attente à était longue? ;p Bonne lectuuure!_

_Mll Anonymous: Hey hey! Enfin parmi nous! Bien sur que je me souviens de toi! Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a énormément fait plaisir. Tu vois c'est pour les personnes comme toi que j'écris! N'hésites pas à me posé des questions si tu en as et aussi donne moi tes avis, c'est très important pour moi! A bientôt Mamzelle!_

_Okami Shiroi: Il fallait d'abord le faire passer entre les mains de Naeco! ;)_

_Lana Némésis: Aaaaaaah la voilaaaaaa ;) Mdr Bonne lecture!_

_Guest: Un petit rapprochement? LOL! Lis ça! Merci pour ton commentaire, n'oublies pas que j'ai souvent un chapitre d'avance donc je tiens quand même compte de vos désirs à tous mais... à retardement ;)_

_Miss Malfoy: Hey, alors ton commentaire m'a bien amusé parce que je venais de finir d'écrire le chapitre neuf ou tu auras surement ta réponse. N'oublions pas que Drago est un homme et qu'un homme c'est compliqué... Tu te souviens comment les garçons montrent leurs amours aux filles qu'ils aiment en maternelle? En leur tirant les cheveux... c'est quasi ça... Avec des années en plus! En tout cas merci et bonne lecture!_

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira! En tout cas... j'ai toujours aussi hâte de voir vos commentaires et de poster la suite!_  
><em>Gros bisous et Bonne Lecture!<em>

_Neko! ;)_

* * *

><p>Il était fichu. C'était sûr, déjà Hermione se trimballait partout avec son livre et en plus les jumelles l'avaient vu, nul doute qu'elles savaient que c'était le sien vu les sourires sournois et les chuchotements qu'elles faisaient en le regardant. Drago soupira et se leva, il avait besoin d'air pour se remettre les idées aux clairs.<p>

Il sortit dans le parc de Poudlard et alla se poser au pied d'un grand chêne vert, il sortit du papier à lettre et écrit. Il n'avait jamais écrit à cette femme auparavant mais elle faisait partie de sa famille et il avait besoin de voir du bon en lui, alors, il osa. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, donc il fit au plus simple, il ne pourrait pas lui parler que par lettre. Il lui proposa un rendez-vous. Quand et où, c'était à elle de décider. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer non plus, alors il signa simplement D.M. Elle n'était pas obligée de dévoiler de qui lui venait la lettre. Cela lui causerait peut-être des ennuis.

Drago monta chercher sa nouvelle petite chouette effraie et l'envoya porter sa lettre. Il avait changé d'oiseau très récemment quand il s'était aperçu que ses parents filtraient ses lettres. Il se servait du grand duc seulement quand il envoyait une lettre sans importance ou à ses parents.

La journée passa rapidement et contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme descendit aux cachots à la fin des cours. Il avait besoin de se détendre avec son meilleur ami. Blaise l'accueillit en souriant et sortit de suite l'échiquier et deux verres. Drago attrapa la bouteille de whisky pur feu et servit. La première partie se fit dans le silence absolu. Les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de mots entre eux et Drago aimait ça.

Après deux parties de plus, le jeune blond se leva et s'étira. Une lettre sortit tout droit de la cheminée et vint se loger à la place qu'il occupait précédemment. Une réponse déjà ?! Drago s'empressa de prendre la lettre et de l'ouvrir mais grimaça vite. Ce n'était que Dumbledore qui le rappelait à ses fonctions de préfet en chef. L'organisation des bals de toute l'année. Et bien sûr, Hermione voudrait s'y mettre de suite… Aïe, aïe, aïe déjà qu'il n'avait cessé de reluquer sa poitrine au déjeuné… mais organiser un bal à deux… On voulait vraiment sa mort !

Drago releva vivement la tête, il se sentait mal tout d'un coup, il regarda à droite, rien, à gauche, non plus. Il ne vit pas le danger, il l'entendit… Derrière lui.

« -Dragooooo ! »

Oh Merlin, oui, on voulait sa mort, il se retourna lentement et posa son regard dur sur Pansy.

« -Quoi ?

-Bah… tu n'es pas content de me voir ?!

-Aucunement à vrai dire. »

Les yeux écarquillés de son pot de colle officiel lui firent comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin. Tant pis, il ne la supportait plus et ses parents n'avaient qu'à faire un autre enfant pour avoir leur petit sang-pur docile. Il sortit de la pièce et partit à la rencontre d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il la voie pour… juste la voir. Il avait vraiment besoin de la voir plus souvent que les années précédentes, il voulait essayer de ne plus passer ses nuits dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il s'endormait en cours, à chaque pause et maintenant dans sa chambre à elle. La peur de se faire surprendre le travaillait déjà l'année dernière mais cela devenait pressant. Il voulait donc passer le plus de temps possible à la voir en journée pour se reposer la nuit et ne pas risquer de se faire attraper.

C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'il la trouva, pas seule mais entourée d'une dizaine de personnes, dont les jumelles Carrow. Elles riaient toutes les trois à une blague sûrement stupide du « black » de la troupe. Il s'assit à une table en retrait et la regarda de loin. Il découvrit beaucoup de choses, certaines le ravirent, d'autres beaucoup moins mais il ne dit rien il observa tranquillement le joyeux groupe composé de plusieurs maisons.

Déjà il vit que Weasmoche et Saint-Potter ne regardait pas tellement Hermione que ça. Par contre, c'était les jumelles qu'ils regardaient ainsi que le « black », ils semblaient obnubilés par les deux filles et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Certes, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour les filles Carrow mais il était plutôt protecteur envers elles et il s'était toujours débrouiller pour chasser les prétendants téméraires de ces dames. Et il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un seul.

Maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait se débarrasser des Gryffondors. Il vit aussi la blonde bizarre du groupe qui restait en retrait avec Londubat. Weasley fille travaillait à un devoir au vue des parchemins qu'elle utilisait. Il se concentra sur Hermione, elle avait son bouquin ouvert devant elle, mais elle riait bien trop avec sa bande de demeurés pour lire. La jeune lionne redressa doucement la tête et croisa le regard métallique de Drago. Décidément, il était fichu, définitivement et totalement fichu.

* * *

><p>Il la regardait, c'était effrayant. Qu'avait elle encore fait pour qu'il la regarde comme ça. Il était tellement ténébreux ! Hermione replongea dans son livre évitant délibérément le regard de Malefoy.<p>

« -Hermione ? »

Cette dernière releva la tête vers Ron.

« -Oui ?

-Flora t'a posé une question…

-Oh pardon, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais à quoi servait un aspirateur. Regarde c'est écrit là.

-C'est ce qui sert à aspirer la poussière et les saletés sur le sol.

-Pas mal comme invention !

-Tu sais, tu peux aussi demander à Harry… Il a vécu 11 ans chez les moldus !

-Quoi ?! Harry ?! C'est vrai ? »

Harry sourit aux jumelles et fit signe que oui, s'ensuivit une séance de questions/réponses qui amusa beaucoup toute la tablée. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser, elle devait mener l'enquête sur le propriétaire du livre, elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose de plus, juste quelques jolies phrases soulignées d'un trait net. Le livre n'était pas non plus ensorcelé, elle avait vérifié parce qu'on est jamais sûr de rien, n'est ce pas ?  
>En tout cas, le propriétaire avait de très bon goût littéraire. Elle décida de remettre ses recherches à plus tard, elle monta dans sa chambre, pris un parchemin et commença la liste des fournitures à prévoir pour le premier bal. Elle voulait avoir des bases sûres avant d'aller trouver son homonyme. La liste s'étendait en longueur et Hermione bailla, elle ne descendit pas manger avec les autres, et redescendre tout les escaliers juste pour trouver ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la petite cuisine des préfets ne la tentait vraiment pas.<p>

Elle alla se confectionner un petit sandwich et pris place dans un fauteuil avec son livre. Il devait avoir été lut une demi-dizaine de fois minimum pour qu'il soit autant abîmé. Elle trouva une légère tâche. Sûrement du café ou du whisky, elle trouva aussi un joli dessin au chapitre d'après. C'était un serpent regardant un félin vu les pattes de ce dernier, la tête n'était pas finie totalement. Hermione soupira, elle aimait les missions mais celle-ci commençait à lui tourner un peu trop la tête. Elle décida de regarder toutes les pages avant de continuer sa lecture. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de nouveau qui aurait pût la mettre sur une piste. Seul le dessin s'avérait intéressant. Elle l'examina longtemps et fini par fermer le livre violemment. Elle releva la tête vers les flammes de l'âtre et sursauta en voyant Susan et Cho. Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent et partirent vers leurs chambres respectives.

Hermione se pensait seule, et voir les deux préfètes lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était au beau milieu de la grande salle peuplée de la majeur partie des autres préfets. Elle commençait à ce faire du souci pour sa santé mental. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte si elle était seule ou non. Elle aurait très bien pût parler toute seule… la honte ! Hermione alla se réfugier dans la salle entre les deux chambres des préfets en chef. Elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce.

Elle repensa à sa journée, elle été restée essentiellement avec Dean et elle avait enfin pût le questionner au sujet de Zabini. Ils s'étaient croisés à un mariage cet été. Son cousin à lui était marié à la cousine de Zabini. Étonnant, mais bon, peut-être que si Dean s'entendait avec ce Serpentard c'était qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec les jumelles avant que les autres arrivent. Les jumelles n'étaient en fait pas des sang-purs et Flora était même intéressée par un « presque » moldu selon ses dires. Hermione ne voyait pas comment on pouvait être presque moldu… Comme elle ? Non elle aurait dis un « né-moldu » tout simplement…

En tout cas, elle était soulagée que les filles lui aient confié un secret de cette importance. Elles avaient même dis qu'elles se faisaient passer pour des sang-purs à cause de Malefoy, sinon elles n'auraient pas eu le droit de le côtoyer à cause de sa famille de « dégénérés ». Hermione avait ris à ce moment là, il est vrai qu'elle n'aimerait pas avoir ses parents et sa tante !

La jeune lionne écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de comprendre que Mr. Drago Malefoy était ami avec des sangs-mêlés ! La jeune femme était bouche-bée. Le salaud ! En fait, les moldus ne le dégoutait pas puisqu'il était ami avec des mi-moldu, mi-sorcière. Elle allait le réduire en charpie ! Toutes ses années à ce faire insulter ! Elle était persuadée que c'était parce qu'il était stupide et légèrement arriéré, que c'était par conviction qu'il faisait ça ! Mais non ! Puisqu'il traînait avec des sangs mêlés ! Hermione jeta son livre sur le fauteuil face à elle. Elle allait trouver cette fouine hargneuse et lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser ! Non mais vraiment quel ordure !

La jeune lionne commença par le chercher dans la grande salle, introuvable.

Dans les couloirs pour remonter vers les appartements, introuvable.

Dans la salle commune, introuvable.

Dans sa chambre, introuvable, oui, elle avait frappé.  
>Dans la salle de bain, non plus c'était deux filles de deuxièmes années.<p>

La jeune lionne commençait à fulminer. Où pouvait être ce stupide animal ! Hermione sortit à nouveau des appartements et fila à la bibliothèque. Il n'y était pas non plus. Elle s'arrêta cinq minutes dans le fond, son regard se porta tout d'abord sur les livres, elle esquissa un sourire. Puis son attention fut attirée par un point immobile et sombre dans la partie arrière du parc habituellement déserte. La jeune femme retrouva son regard dur. Elle l'avait trouvé ce rat pathétique !

Hermione rejoignit rapidement l'endroit où était Malefoy, il allait voir ce qu'était une lionne en colère !

« -Malefoy ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris et regarda la jeune femme arriver sur lui.

« -Pendant ces sept dernières années tu m'as insulté ! Humilié ! Et traîné plus bas que terre ! Et là, j'apprends que tu traînes avec des sangs-mêlés ?! J'exige une explication immédiate ! »

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

_Il était tranquille dans le parc quand une voix forte le fit sursauter, il s'était naturellement retourné pour voir sa chère Hermione furibonde. Oh, par Merlin. Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Le livre ? Les nuits passées à ses cotés ? La photo qu'il gardait d'elle ? Aïe, aïe, aïe, en tout cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon. _

_« -Pendant ces sept dernières années tu m'as insulté ! Humilié ! Et traîné plus bas que terre ! Et là, j'apprends que tu traînes avec des sangs-mêlés ?! J'exige une explication immédiate ! »_

_Oulah… alors c'était ça…dans quel pétrin c'était-il fourré ? C'était clair… il allait se faire trucider, il lui faudrait un miracle pour le sauver des griffes de la fougueuse lionne._

* * *

><p>=D Alors?<br>A vos reviews!  
>Bisous bisous!<p>

PS: Je viens de m'apercevoir que la mise en page est une vrai catastrophe et je ne sais vraiment pas comment y remédier... si jamais vous le savez... faites signe!

Neko! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous et à toutes! Tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas pu vous posté le chapitre avant ce soir. Je compte bien me faire excuser grâce à ce que vous allez lire juste après dans ce chapitre. ;) Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre! J'ai pas eu une centaine de reviews mais ce que vous m'avez laisser mon vraiment touché! Je commence à avoir mon petit groupe de super lectrice et je vous remercie les filles! Je vous aimes 3 :p_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Dramione33: Merci! Voici pour toi! _

_Lana Némésis: Héhé! désolé de l'attente mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? (OUPS)_

_Okami Shiroi: Salut! Je ne peux pas te confirmé de ce que JK a dit ou non mais je t'assure que dans ma fiction il est seulement ami avec Blaise et les jumelles ainsi que Pansy par obligation ;) _  
><em>J'ai cette petite excuse quand j'ai des incohérences lol Puisque c'est mon imagination... enfin tu comprends j'imagine. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire! A bientôt! <em>

_Diaman: Regarde son mauvais quart d'heure! Il te plait? ;) _

_Hachiko-Tan: Ma Schizo préférée ;) Merci pour ta review! Tu ressuscites pour ma review hein? :p_

_Mll Anonymous: Franchement tu as touuuuuut compris! J'adore! _

_Aller, bonne lecture! _  
><em>PS: Est ce que des garçons lisent ma fic?<em>

_Bisous! _

_Neko! ;)_

* * *

><p>Il était tranquille dans le parc quand une voix forte le fit sursauter, il s'était naturellement retourné pour voir sa chère Hermione furibonde. Oh, par Merlin. Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Le livre ? Les nuits passées à ses cotés ? La photo qu'il gardait d'elle ? Aïe, aïe, aïe, en tout cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon.<p>

« -Pendant ces sept dernières années tu m'as insulté ! Humilié ! Et traîné plus bas que terre ! Et là, j'apprends que tu traînes avec des sangs-mêlés ?! J'exige une explication immédiate ! »

Oulah… alors c'était ça…dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? C'était clair… il allait se faire trucider, il lui faudrait un miracle pour le sauver des griffes de la fougueuse lionne. Le jeune homme avait reculé instinctivement, elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Les étincelles de colère présentent dans ses yeux lui fit dresser les poils sur les bras et la nuque. Merlin ! A l'aide ! Il devait se sortir de ce pétrin, gagner du temps, quelque chose, il ne savait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation désastreuse.

« -Malefoy ! »

Le jeune homme retrouva son masque d'impassibilité et sa férocité sous le regard décontenancé de la belle Gryffondor. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui recula d'un pas.

« -Granger, Granger, Granger… Le jour où j'aurais à justifier mes actes devant toi, n'est pas encore arrivé. Je te conseille donc de ne pas trop m'énerver. »

Drago s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de la jeune femme et lui sourit durement.

« -Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si jolie minois…n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme partit tranquillement sur ses paroles incendiaires, les mains dans les poches et l'air nonchalant. Il fit une centaine de mètres et soupira bruyamment. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? En même temps c'était soit ça, soit il lui roulait une pelle. A choisir il valait mieux qu'il la menace… et puis il avait réussi à ne pas trop regarder sa poitrine, un miracle au vue du décolleté qu'elle avait ! Il sursauta à nouveau en l'entendant.

« -Non mais attends ! Tu ne croies tout de même pas que ça va me suffire ! J'ai dis que je voulais une explication ! Tes menaces n'y changeront rien ! Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer ! »

Ce revirement le cloua sur place et Hermione en profita pour lui faire face, elle avait apparemment repris contenance une fois qu'il était partit et l'avait vite rattrapé. Ils étaient à présent pas très loin de chez Hagrid. Et quelques élèves traînaient non loin de là et malgré la pénombre, Drago les vit rentrer dans le château. Ils étaient à présent seuls.

« -Mais, c'est quoi ton problème Granger ?!

-Mon problème ?! Parce que c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi Malefoy ?...

-Rooh Pourquoi quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais ? »

Cette question lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. La haïr ? Si elle savait cette belle idiote ! Il vit les larmes remplir les yeux de sa belle. Mais quoi ? Il n'avait rien dis encore ?!

« -Je sais que tu me hais, moi et pas les moldus ou les sangs-mêlés grâce aux jumelles qui m'ont tout avoué, je sais que c'est moi et pas les Gryffondors en général puisque tu as déjà été amis avec certains d'entre eux ! Donc je veux savoir ! »

Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de couler sur les joues rougies par le froid, de la lionne. Elle ne quittait pas Drago du regard et il la sentait qui s'énervait.

« -Mais par Merlin ! Parles-moi ! »

Elle le poussa si violemment qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Cette fois ses joues furent inondées par son chagrin. Que devait-il faire ? Lui avouer ? La calmer ? Mais comment ? Drago se releva lentement, épousseta sa cape et regarda la Gryffondor droit dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>« -Tu veux des révélations ? La vérité ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête pour ça. Je peux juste te dire une seule chose…<p>

-Je t'écoute…

-Je ne te déteste pas… Hermione. »

Malefoy se pencha vers elle, remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et partit vers le château. Elle était, bien sûr, trop abasourdie pour le suivre ou continuer cette conversation. Ce n'était pas pour sa révélation ou même le geste qui avait suivit, non. Il venait de prononcer son prénom pour la… première fois ? Sûrement. Pourtant, elle avait une sensation bizarre, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois justement. Elle entendait encore son prénom dit avec ce timbre mais derrière une épaisse porte. Comme dans un rêve… Avait-elle déjà entendu ça en songe ? Et puis avait-elle déjà rêvé de Drago Malefoy ? Sans nul doute.

Elle marcha doucement dans les traces de son homonyme pour rejoindre le château. Ses journées étaient mouvementés et elle voulait juste dormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Elle repensa aux paroles de Malefoy juste avant qu'il ne prononce son prénom. Il ne la détestait pas…Un magnifique sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Divers sentiments contradictoires firent surface dans son esprit. Elle décida de ne pas y penser, elle remonta dans les appartements des préfets, se dirigea directement dans la petite pièce séparant sa chambre et celle de Malefoy, et y entra. Le feu était toujours allumé et un sentiment de réconfort enveloppa la jeune femme, elle attrapa son livre et se cala dans un immense fauteuil. Elle décida d'oublier sa mission pour la soirée. Elle en avait marre de se prendre la tête pour ça, elle lut donc le roman avec frénésie.

Les heures passèrent il devait être tard, mais elle avait besoin de se vider la tête de tout ça. Elle pourrait prendre sur elle après, et même peut être lui parler calmement ? Qui sait ?

Elle arrivait presque à moitié du roman quand un courant d'air froid la sortit de sa fiction. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçu l'objet de ses dé… de ses problèmes. Malefoy posa son regard sur elle puis sur son livre. Apparemment, il ne savait pas s'il devait sortir ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Hermione prit alors les commandes, elle retint le numéro de la page qu'elle finissait et ferma son livre.

« -Entres »

Sous son regard surpris, le jeune blond lui obéis et vint prendre place à deux mètres d'elle. Un verre de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts longs et fins.

« -Si tu ne me détestes pas. Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça ? »

Apparemment, il avait du réfléchir à tout ça et avoir déjà pas mal bu parce qu'il répondit du tac au tac. Sûrement pour cette raison aussi qu'il lui avait directement obéis.

« -Si tu avais des parents et une famille comme la mienne tu comprendrais bien plus facilement… Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je sympathise avec un né-moldu, des sangs mêlés ou des traîtres à leur sang… c'est à coup de Doloris qu'ils me reçoivent aux vacances. Ça serait seulement mon père et je pourrais facilement m'en débarrasser, mais depuis la mort de son abruti de mari et de son cher et tendre amant, ma tante a squatté le manoir et elle est super puissante alors… »

Effectivement, il avait beaucoup bu, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant en sa présence ! Et de sa famille en plus ! Ce n'était peut être pas très loyal mais la Gryffondor contait bien en profiter !

« -Donc tu n'as jamais détesté les moldus comme eux ?

-Si ! Bien sur que si ! J'ai était élevé comme ça, mais j'ai changé en 1ère année en côtoyant tous pleins de gens, moi qui ne connaissait que les sangs-purs !

-Et pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur moi ?

-Premièrement parce que tu étais la nana de Potter, deuxièmement parce que tu étais insupportable, et troisièmement parce que je…

-Quoi ?! Insupportable ? La « nana » de Potter ? Comment, insupportable ? Et je n'ai jamais été et ne serais jamais la petite amie d'Harry ! »

Malefoy tourna son regard perdu dans les flammes vers Hermione. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Harry ? Beurk !

« -Et Weasmoche ?

-Weasm … Ron ? Mais non jamais ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? C'est ce que pense toute l'école ?! Non mais… Hé ! Tu changes de sujet ! Comment ça je suis insupportable ? »

Malefoy souriait à pleine dent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Mais elle voulait vraiment savoir autre chose : il la trouvait insupportable et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« -Tu étais vraiment très… lourde avec tes réponses à la moindre question. On le savait très bien que tu étais miss-parfaite pas la peine de nous l'envoyer à la face à chaque heure de cours. Je me demande comment la belette et le balafré ont fait pour supporter ça d'ailleurs… surtout si il n'avait rien en retour… »

Le regard aguicheur du Serpentard la mis de suite sur la piste. Pensait-il vraiment ça d'elle ou la boisson lui brouillait l'esprit ? En tout cas, elle était stupéfaite. Elle était si casse pied que ça ? Elle se sentait mal par rapport à ses camarades à présent. Elle replia les jambes contre sa poitrine et se perdit dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait répondre pour montrer son savoir aux professeurs, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves puisque ses parents étaient moldus, mais en aucun cas elle avait voulu rabaisser ses amis avec ça. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il était vrai qu'elle aurait pût les blesser si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Elle ne fit pas attention au jeune homme qui se leva à coté d'elle et qui se rapprocha. C'est quand il lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde qu'elle s'étonna.

« -Pleures pas Princesse, on t'aime tous comme ça maintenant… »

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'elle le vit partir de la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils… Qu'avait-il dit ? On t'aime…. ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Qui voulait un petit rapprochement? Perso moi j'aime! LOL<em>

_Aller aux reviews! _

_Bisous_

_Neko! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde! _  
><em>Vous allez bien? Voici le chapitre 10 qui je vous l'avoue ne me plait pas beaucoup mais il faut bien passer par la pour avoir la suite! Je ne m'attend pas a des cris d'extase mais je vous garanti que le 11 est mieux! N'abandonné pas la! :p <em>

_Merci à ma Beta et merci pour les reviews! _

_Réponses: _

_Okami Shiroi: Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le chapitre précédent! et je suis désolée mais... dans celui ci la flamme retombe.. pour mieux remonter ensuite? qui sait? (a)_

_LANA Némésis: ;) Hey! désolé pour l'oublie! Bonne lecture! _

_Hachiko-Tan: Tes commentaires me mettent du baume au cœur 3 Cette suite va moins te plaire mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut... c'est mieux après! :p Bisous! _

_Archeboy: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Et je suis heureuse que quelques mâles lisent ma fic héhé merci de m'avoir répondu! _

_Tinker is a poison: Wouah! Quel commentaire! Merci énormément! N'hésites pas à en laissait d'autre! Effectivement, c'était assez risqué pour moi de prendre un scénario déjà vu mais bon... Je compte faire beaucoup de rebondissement dans l'histoire, j'ai de nouvelles idées tout le temps. Et j'aimerais tout écrire d'un coup mais c'est franchement pas facile! Pour le caractère il était inimaginable pour moi que le Drago de mon cerveau soit vraiment méchant! Je suis une grande romantique! Peut être un peu trop pour ma santé mentale! XD Mouhaha _  
><em>Voici la suite qui casse un peu tout mais ne lâche pas le chapitre 11 est mieux.<em>

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire! _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Neko! ;)_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'ils avaient tous repris les cours. Les routines de chacun s'étaient déjà remises en place, sauf celles de Drago. Revoir Hermione tant changée, l'avait vraiment bouleversé mais il savait que malgré tout il ne pourrait rien faire pour avoir une relation autre qu'ennemie avec la belle. C'est pourquoi depuis leur dispute, il avait décidé de l'éviter. Il s'était aperçu qu'elle penserait toujours du mal de lui, alors à quoi bon continuer ? Il avait sûrement était trop loin et l'avait blessé bien trop profondément pour être un jour pardonné.<p>

Depuis sa décision, le beau Serpentard rongeait du noir et ses amis le ressentaient. Pourquoi allait-il mal ? Beaucoup se posait la question. Mais à vrai dire il s'en foutait royalement. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde. Mais le plus dur pour lui, c'était les rondes et l'organisation du premier bal avec son homonyme. Elle était si…si elle !

Il devait rester impassible et par Merlin que c'était dur ! Il se forçait à ne pas la rejoindre la nuit, il avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh des potions pour dormir mais plus le temps passait plus cela était difficile.

Il considérait Hermione comme une drogue dure et s'en passer avait paru facile les premiers jours mais cela faisait maintenant neufs longues journées et nuits qu'il ne la voyait quasiment plus. Il l'apercevait de temps en temps au détour d'un couloir, à certain cour ou encore quand Hestia et Flora arrivaient à le traîner à la bibliothèque mais il finissait toujours par être seul puisqu'elles rejoignaient rapidement leurs nouveaux et joyeux groupes d'amis.

Drago était légèrement déçu par Blaise mais il arrivait à le comprendre, le jeune homme aussi commençait à se lier d'amitié avec certains Gryffondors. Décidément il allait vraiment détester cette maison. Il le voyait régulièrement avec le « black » de la bande.

La solitude n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé Drago, quand on passe son enfance seul dans un grand manoir, il paraît qu'on est vacciné à vie. Le problème n'était pas là. Il avait remarqué quelques changements chez Hermione et cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Tout d'abord la demoiselle avait les traits tirés, et comme des cernes sous ses beaux yeux chocolat. Ensuite il avait remarqué qu'elle ne participait plus en cours, elle passait même beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Rogue. Elle le laissait aussi tranquille quand ils étaient en rondes ou réunions. Avait-elle compris ? Sûrement. La belle Gryffondor n'était pas une idiote. Mais ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Drago c'était l'absence d'éclat dans le regard de la jeune femme. Bien sur, elle était très entourée, peut être un peu trop mais elle ne riait plus, ce plongeait dans ses cours, il ne voyait plus son livre sortir de son sac, elle avait dut le finir et bien sûr, elle n'apparaissait pas au repas du soir. Avait-elle des soucis ? Le blond hésitait à questionner les jumelles… Elles comprendraient tout de suite s'il osait dire un seul mot au sujet d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme était comme à son habitude dans le parc de Poudlard. Son regard dur dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher, même Pansy qui avait gardé ses distances depuis la rebuffade qu'elle avait pris. Un cri strident lui fit levait la tête, ce n'était autre qu'un grand hibou gris avec une enveloppe. Drago la pris précieusement et se baissa rapidement quand l'oiseau repris son envol.

Le Serpentard n'hésita pas une seconde et ouvrit sa lettre. Il vérifia l'expéditeur, ses doutes étaient confirmés. La lettre était signée, N.T. Elle lui avait enfin répondu après presque deux semaines ! L'écriture soignée et la jolie calligraphie de sa correspondante montré bien qu'elle faisait parti de la noble famille qu'était la sienne. Il en sourit et lu le contenu.

« D,

Je ne pourrais pas t'exprimer par simple courrier l'effet que ta lettre a eu sur moi.

Cela fait un moment que j'attends, si tu savais a quel point je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas réellement comme eux ! J'ai du m'arranger pour me libérer une heure.

Rendez-vous le dix-huit à 16h au chaudron baveur. Bien sur, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, nous perdrions tout deux crédibilité auprès de nos proches.

N.T. »

Drago sourit enfin pour la première fois depuis son horrible décision. Il allait enfin la rencontrer et il pourrait enfin penser à autre chose.

Il décida ainsi de remonter dans ses appartements, beaucoup le regardait discrètement mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il entra dans la salle commune des préfets pour une fois vide. Il monta les quelques marches pour accéder à sa chambre. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione en serrant les mâchoires, dépassa la petite salle et s'arrêta net. Il fit marche arrière et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la petite salle.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle passait des nuits horribles et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux comportements de tout le monde envers elle. Le physique comptait-il à ce point là ? Seul Harry et Ron n'avait presque pas changé. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, protecteur pour Harry et taquin pour Ron. Malheureusement les blagues de son roux préféré ne la mettait plus de bonne humeur et ils n'étaient plus aussi inséparables tout les trois. Ensuite elle pensait à Ginny qui l'évitait un peu, à Hestia et Flora qui n'étaient pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle pensait aussi à Neville et Luna qui passait beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis peu. Mme Chourave leurs donnaient des cours particuliers mais la jeune femme était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose. En faite il ne lui restait que Dean puisque Harry et Ron était souvent avec les jumelles. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non, mais malgré la compagnie de Dean, elle se sentait seule.<p>

D'autres élèves avaient aussi changé de comportement envers elle, certains garçons la courtisaient et les filles la détestaient. Bien sur Loup et Ariane l'avaient prévenu mais malgré tout, ça faisait mal ! Hermione avait mis tout les mâles en rut dans le même panier et malheureusement elle évitait les demoiselles. Était-ce pour ça que Ginny l'évitait ? Pour sa soudaine popularité ? Non, Ginny n'était pas comme ça… ? N'est ce pas ?

Hermione pensait à tout cela quand elle aperçu, à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, son homonyme près d'un grand hibou. Tiens, bah lui aussi avait changé ! Elle ne savait plus que pensait et elle avait d'énormes migraines à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'y réfléchir. Elle arrivait à comprendre son comportement des six dernières années depuis les révélations qu'il avait faite sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais elle l'avait quand même évité les deux jours suivant puisque qu'elle n'avait pas sut interpréter sa dernière phrase. C'était gênant.

Malefoy restait celui qui l'avait fais beaucoup souffrir mais elle n'était pas rancunière alors elle était décidée à pardonner.

Pourraient-ils trouver un terrain d'entente un jour ? Elle en doutait puisque monsieur l'ignorait royalement. Elle avait essayé de lui parler mais l'absence de réaction l'avait vite découragé.

La jeune femme se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque, elle remonta à ses appartements et croisa Cho qui l'arrêta pour lui parler de quelques points essentiels pour leur travail de préfet. Hermione l'amena dans la petite pièce séparant sa chambre et celle de Malefoy, elle y avait rangé tous les papiers concernant les préfets et les élèves pour que son homonyme puisse y accéder. Bien sur aucun n'avait bougé. Hermione fit asseoir Cho et les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de leur devoir de préfètes durant une bonne demi-heure.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte leur fit levés la tête.

« -Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dean.

« -J'ai entendu dire que tu étais là…

-Oh, entre ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prit place à coté de Cho qui se crispa.

« -Je suis désolée Hermione, je dois y aller, Susan m'attend…

-Très bien, j'espère t'avoir aidé en tout cas…

-Oui merci… à… plus tard... »

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Dean, ce dernier baissa la tête.

« -C'est une longue histoire Herm…

-J'ai tout mon temps…

-Écoutes, je… enfin… elle vient de me larguer… »

La lionne ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Dean. Que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Certes c'était son ami, mais ce n'était pas non plus Harry ! La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« -Je… je suis désolée Dean, vraiment !

-C'est rien je m'en remettrais »

La jeune femme était surprise par la sensibilité du garçon, elle le regarda et vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle prit donc son visage entre ses mains et essuya doucement du bout du pouce et lui sourit tendrement.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, ce qui les firent tout deux sursauter. Malefoy ce tenait devant eux, le regard noir, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Hermione avait de suite lâché Dean, elle se sentait coupable. Pourquoi cela ? Elle examinerait ce sentiment plus tard pour l'instant elle voyait Malefoy avancé dangereusement vers Dean. Il s'arrêta net et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur en repartant furieusement.

La scène qui venait de se jouer sous le regard des deux Gryffondors leur semblait irréaliste. Hermione eu très envie de suivre son homonyme, de le retenir. Mais sa fureur l'en avait empêché. Que devait-elle faire ? Par Merlin, de l'aide ! Vite !

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vivement le 11 hein? <em>  
><em>J'ai une petite question. Qui sait qui est N.T? Pour ceux qui savent... vous avez trouvé facilement? <em>

_A bientôt les loulous! _

_Gros bisous! _

_Neko! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous! Vous êtes toujours la? Voici le chapitre 11! J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précèdent. Tiens je viens de me demander... est ce que vous voulez que je marque les dates pour mieux vous y retrouver?_  
><em>En tout cas je tiens a tous vous remercier de me lire, me suivre et me laisser des commentaires. :) Et vous m'avez fais halluciné! J'ai eu plus de commentaires sur mon chapitre tout nul (le 10) que sur le précèdent que je qualifierai de bien mieux! (le 9). Je n'ai toujours pas eu un seul commentaire négatif c'est plutôt cool non? :p<em>  
><em>Merci aussi pour vos avisconseil avisé._

_Réponses aux reviews: _

_Gueest: Bingo ;) C'est tout ce que je peux dire. _

_Tinker is a poison: Merci pour ce looooong commentaire! Tu veux de la jalousie? Regarde ça! J'aime le dédale compliqué du cerveau de Drago, et oui bien sur! moi je l'ai appris en recherchant d'autre info donc c'était pas si logique pour moi u_u _

_Diaman: Bah oui on touche pas à Hermione comme ça que veux tu ;). Et un rapprochement plus corporel? Pas si vite! ;) _

_LANA NEMESIS: Le voila ton chapitre... :p_

_Okami Shiroi: Et oui tu as trouvé, apparemment c'était pas si compliqué que ça! lol_

_Yulka: Hey! Merci énormément pour ton commentaire. Des remarques comme ça me permette de rectifié certaines choses. Bien sur, ce chapitre était déjà tapé et en correction donc pour les jumelles revient au 12! :p Bisous! _

_Hachiko-Tan: Oui moi aussi je suis resté sur ma fin en l'écrivant, du coup j'ai commencé le 11 direct après. Enfaite c'est souvent comme ça! Je commence souvent le chapitre d'après quand j'en fini un. Bravo pour la réponse toi aussi tu as trouvé! Vous êtes trop calé comparé à moi u_u _

_Voila voila! J'ai encore une question... que signifie vos pseudo? Je suis aussi curieuse par rapport à ceux qui me suivent mais ne commente pas...bande de vilain! C'est que vous n'aimez pas tant que ça? M'enfin... _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Neko! ;)_

* * *

><p>Non. Là, s'en était trop pour lui. Ok ça arriverait forcément un jour mais si tôt ? Drago arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas rageur. En plus, il avait perdu toute contenance. Quel allait être son excuse maintenant ? Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment ! Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et s'adossa au mur, il devait se calmer. S'il revoyait ce sale petit rat, il allait lui faire avaler sa queue !<p>

Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais les voir si proche ! Il ne pouvait faire autrement que fuir. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls… Les yeux écarquillés du Serpentard exprimait son horreur. Non, non, non ! Cela n'allait pas du tout ! S'il la touchait ! Des images horribles passaient en boucle dans la tête de Drago. Il devait vite y retourner.

Drago pris son élan et fonça à travers les couloirs, il tourna brusquement au détour de l'un d'eux et percuta de plein fouet un corps souple et chaud.

« -Mais Aïe ! Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! »

Drago regardait Hermione qu'il tenait par les épaules, il l'avait empêché de tomber, c'était déjà ça. Elle rangea un parchemin dans la poche de sa jupe après avoir murmuré tout bas « Méfait accomplie ».

« -C'était quoi ça ?

-Rien d'important…

-Tu fais quoi dans cette partie du château… ? »

La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête, il perçut à peine sa phrase mais avait une très bonne ouïe.

« -Je te cherchais…

-Oh… pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu as laissé une belle trace de sang dans le renfoncement qu'a fait ton poing en cognant le mur… et je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas guérir ça. »

Hermione attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'examina. Il s'aperçut de la véracité de ses dires, il avait une belle éraflure. La lionne soupira et traîna Drago quelques couloirs plus loin jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi. Le blond grimaça légèrement mais ne dis rien. Il regardait simplement sa belle s'occuper pour la première fois de lui. Elle était adorable quand elle prenait cet air sérieux. Et Drago se réjouissait qu'elle soit la. D'une pour sa présence, de deux parce qu'elle n'était pas avec le rat d'égout de service.

« -C'est pas bien grave mais il faut désinfecter ça quand même. Tu sais, t'es difficile à cerner toi. Puis quelle idée de taper un mur ! La prochaine fois essaye le sofa ! »

Drago sourit à la jeune femme mais s'arrêta quand elle leva la tête vers lui. Il la regarda intensément, tellement de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et fit un léger bandage autour de sa main.

« -Quoi Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi après ces dernières années ?

-Parce que je te comprends. Certes je n'ai pas eu ta vie, je ne sais pas ce que cela peut faire réellement d'avoir ta famille mais j'arrive à comprendre. A te comprendre. »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait imaginé une haine sans nom pour l'horreur qu'il lui avait fait subir. Parce que oui, il en était totalement conscient. Il avait était odieux et cruel avec elle, il s'était aidé de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle pour la martyriser et garder la face malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

« -Herm… Granger… Je sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier aussi facilement, mais je suis vraiment désolé. »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui, elle avait un sourire éblouissant.

« -Monsieur Malefoy qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu ! »

Le susnommé soupira et regarda la jeune femme se retourner pour partir, elle fit trois pas puis se tourna vers lui.

« -Tu sais… moi… je t'ai déjà pardonné alors… si tu ne recommences pas… j'oublierais vite tout ça… »

Les yeux de Drago devaient exprimer une incompréhension totale mais elle ne le vit pas puisqu'elle partait déjà.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr qu'elle pardonnait. Hermione n'était pas réputée pour être rancunière. Mais plutôt positive… Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Pouvait-elle espérer une meilleure entente entre eux ?<p>

La jeune femme était déjà sur son petit nuage, dans un monde rose où le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent. Elle imaginait déjà l'école sans discrimination de la part de certains, sans critique, sans clans ou les maisons ne seraient pas un obstacle pour les amitiés.

Elle s'imaginait bien entourée de tout ses amis Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, des jumelles et de Malefoy. Tous autour d'un grand pique-nique dans le monde moldu.

Son rêve fut de courte durée. Il s'arrêta net quand elle reçue un coup d'épaule et le regard méprisant de Pansy Parkinson.

«-Sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

L'insulte avait fusé des lèvres de la Serpentarde et les quelques amies qui l'accompagnaient rirent de bon cœur. Hermione serra les dents. Elle en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. Juste au moment où ça allait mieux !

« -Voudrais-tu que j'enlève quelques points à ta maison? »

Le regard noir de Pansy fit sourire Hermione.

« -Tu n'oserais pas !

-Je vais me gêner…

-Pansy ! »

La voix forte et profonde de Blaise Zabini retenti dans le couloir. Le petit groupe de mégères se retournèrent d'un bloc vers lui.

« -Tu protèges les sangs-de-bourbes maintenant ?!

-Non. Je protège les points de ma maison. Tu nous en fais assez perdre comme ça et l'élite de Serpentard à du mal à rattraper tes bévues. Maintenant va voir ailleurs. »

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Parkinson se serrer sous l'effet de la colère. Pourtant elle obéit sans un mot de plus et disparut au détour du couloir accompagnée de ses amies toutes aussi bouledogue qu'elle.

« -Hestia et Flora t'attendent en salle des préfets.

-Ah… Merci.

-De rien… »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et prit la direction opposée à celle d'Hermione. Ce qu'il pouvait être bizarre lui aussi. Décidément ces Serpentards !

La lionne se dépêcha de monter les marches jusqu'aux appartements des préfets. Elle entra dans une salle… vide. Elle soupira et sortit la carte du Maraudeur, elle les repérerait facilement comme ça. Les jeunes filles étaient maintenant dans le parc et Hermione refusait de descendre à nouveau les marches pour les remonter une demi-heure plus tard.

La jeune femme alla récupérer ses affaires dans la petite salle. Elle se remémora la scène. Un Malefoy furieux, un Dean surpris et elle… coupable. Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle avait pourtant décidé l'été dernier de ne plus prêter attention à ce que pensaient les autres. Mais en même temps… c'était logique que son esprit soit embrumé avec tous les rêves qu'elle faisait du beau blond depuis leur dispute. Rêverait-elle de lui cette nuit ? Après tout ils étaient presque réconciliés… enfin, il aurait fallu qu'il y ai un lien bien sûr ! Avait-elle pensé « beau blond »… ? A quoi bon le nier, bien sûr qu'il était à tomber !

Pourrait-elle espérer une entente cordiale avec lui, ou non ? Allait-il redevenir le salaud égoïste et cruel de ses dernières années. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle en était certaine. Elle avait enfin découvert une partie agréable de Malefoy et comme tous les défis celui-ci l'attirait énormément.

Hermione sourit en coin, voila une autre mission ajoutée à sa liste. Découvrir le vrai Drago Malefoy. Et sans mentir, c'était cette mission là, qui lui plaisait le plus parmi toutes celles qu'elle s'infligeait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Il est mieux celui ci? <em>

_A bientôt! _

_Neko! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou les poulettes et mes petits coqs, je vous poste ce chapitre en deux deux, j'ai trouvé du travail fin mars et j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps... _

_En plus de ça ma beta a disparu... j'espère que tout va bien pour elle... :/ Ce chapitre n'est donc pas corrigé et j'en suis désolée mais quand je vois qu'on est déjà le 14 avril et que j'ai posté en mars pour la dernière fois sa me fais paniqué! _

_Je ne prend pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais merci beaucoup! Je vous aime! _

_Bonne lecture et milles excuses! _

_Neko! ;)_

* * *

><p>Samedi 14 septembre.<p>

Ce sont les pas légers d'Hermione qui troublèrent la quiétude du jeune homme. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, elle rangea le même parchemin que la dernière fois dans la poche de sa jupe. Décidemment il allait devoir lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet. En attendant, la demoiselle venait le trouver et ce n'était jamais pour rien. Apparemment la jeune femme ne savait pas par ou commencer. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde à coté de lui. La vue était magnifique ici, une des plus belle du château, la tour d'astronomie, un endroit rêver pour les rendez vous secret. Drago sourit, ce qu'il pouvait être niais parfois, à non pardon, le mot c'est romantique.

« -Comment va ta main ? »

Cette question le sortit de ses pensées, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme.

« -Bien… Merci… Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je voulais te voir pour la préparation des bals. Vu qu'on va avoir pas mal de boulot, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer maintenant. »

Drago ne répondit pas, il acquiesça et se redressa.

«-Très bien… J'ai quelques dossiers dans la petite salle. »

Drago laissa passer Hermione qui se dirigea vers les appartements préfectoraux. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, la jeune femme sortit ses propres notes et se posa dans le canapé. Drago hésita, il avait le choix entre le canapé et le fauteuil. Si il prenait place dans le fauteuil, cela serait suspect non ? Pff il s'assit dans le canapé a coté de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il pouvait se prendre la tête pour rien. Si c'était les jumelles il serait à coté donc il devait réagir comme avec les filles avec Hermione. Oui voila c'était ça la solution pour ne pas paraitre bizarre aux yeux de quiconque !

« -Bien ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire des thèmes. Un peu compliqué pour Halloween mais pas impossible.

-Je t'écoute… des thèmes de quel genre ?

-Oh eh bien du style champêtre, marin, hippie, super héros, déguisés, masqué, médiéval et j'en passe. »

Drago venait d'écrire les idées de la lionne sur son parchemin. Il n'était pas du tout contre, cela changerait des éternels bals qu'ils avaient tous connu où les gars sont plus ou moins en smoking, la il pensa à Weasmoche et son costume en dentelle, et où les demoiselles se disputent la plus belle robe.

« -Je suis d'accord. Il va nous falloir des sorts pour la décoration de la salle. Dumbledore ne veut pas s'en occupé. Nous devons organiser ça de A à Z.

-Faisons un récapitulatif des sorts qui pourront nous aidé si tu veux bien…

-Oui, j'en connais 4 ou 5 qui seront assez utile. »

Drago fit la liste des sorts et la passa à Hermione, elle agrandit la liste des siens. Malheureusement cela n'allait pas suffire.

« -J'ai une idée, plutôt que de s'embêter avec la déco… pourquoi on ne lancerait pas un charme tout simplement. On pourrait y arriver à nous deux, tu ne penses pas ? »

La jeune femme avait vraiment de bonne idée, il savait le reconnaitre. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le charme parfait. Et il devrait s'entrainé pour qu'il dure toute la soirée !

« -Je te propose qu'on aille cherchait ça à la bibliothèque.

-Oui je connais déjà un ou deux livres qui pourront nous aider.

-Seulement deux ? Tu me déçois Granger, je pensais que tu les connaissais tous.

-Très drôle. »

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Beaucoup s'étonnaient de les voir ensemble mais il était bien trop pris dans leur discussion pour en faire cas. C'est quand Hestia et Flora se postèrent devant eux qu'ils arrêtèrent leur bavardage.

« -Hermione ! On te cherchait partout ! On a finit ton livre ! »

Flora sortit le fameux livre de son sac et Drago manqua la crise cardiaque. Bien sur, il fallait que ce soit le sien ! Hestia fixa le jeune blond et lui fit un sourire carnassier bientôt rejoins de celui de sa jumelle. Oh, il était fichu ! Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'Hermione l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Il lui faudrait une excuse valable avec ses deux chipies. Il allait en faire de la bouillie de ses deux la et donnait le tout aux animaux bizarres d'Hagrid. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Drago fut sortit de ses pensées par les deux jeunes femmes.

« -C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on cherche les garçons, vous ne sauriez pas ou ils sont par hasard ?

-Surement sur le terrain de quidditch, on est samedi, il fait beau et aucun joueur de quidditch n'est dans le coin, si ce n'est blondinet.

-C'est moi que tu appelles Blondinet ? »

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents, esquiva la question et entra dans la bibliothèque quasiment vide. Drago la suivait un peu contrarié mais ne dit rien, ils prirent place au fond de la salle, vers les étagères contenant les charmes en tout genre. Bien sur avec la belle Gryffondor, ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au travail. Les minutes passaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivé de Blaise. Mais par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait lui aussi !

« -Salut Vieux !... Granger…

-Zabini.

-Que me vaut l'horreur de ta présence ? »

Le sourire narquois ne vexa pas Blaise d'un pouce qui prit place sur la table a coté de Drago. Apparemment, il allait rester un petit bout de temps.

* * *

><p>L'exaspération de la jeune femme était dure a caché. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous les déranger ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'Harry et Ron pour compléter son tableau. Déjà qu'Hestia et Flora avait totalement cassé leur conversation, voila Zabini qui s'incruste. La jeune femme soupira et vit le sourcil droit de Malefoy se haussé. Elle fit un signe de la main que Zabini ne vit pas puisqu'il était dos à elle. Hermione s'étira, se leva et partit cherché un autre livre bien plus gros que tout les précédents. Quand elle retourna à la table elle manqua de peu la syncope. Adieu tranquillité. Bonjour calamité.<p>

Hermione avait devant elle le tableau presque rêvé. Les maisons mélangées, mais la tout de suite elle voulait juste pouvoir être tranquille avec son homonyme. Voir Harry et Ron en cet instant ne la remplissait pas de bonheur. Ne pouvaient-ils pas continué leur sport débile et la laissé en paix ?

La lionne respira un bon coup et retourna s'assoir a sa place. Les deux Gryffondors se tenaient le plus loin possible de Malefoy et Zabini. Et c'est Ron qui lança les hostilités.

« -Non mais Hermione ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec eux ?! »

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, respira calmement et repartit dans ses recherches.

« -Oh ! Je te parle !

-Ron à raison Herm. Tu nous dois quelques explications. »

Quand la susnommée releva la tête vers ses deux amis ils firent un pas en arrière. Son regard était meurtrier et ses poings serraient sur la table.

« -Je vous conseil de bien m'écouté parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde. Je ne vous dois rien du tout et certainement pas des explications ! Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi. Je suis libre de mes actes. Je ne vous critique pas de rester avec les jumelles. Si j'ai envie de rester avec Drago, cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas. J'en ai ras le bol qu'on s'occupe de mes affaires ! J'en ai marre de vos préjugés à deux balles ! Et j'en ai marre de vos questions débiles ! »

La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires sous le regard médusés de la tablé. Non mais vraiment pour qui ils se prenaient ses deux la ! Même son père n'aurait pas osé ! Hermione serra les dents.

« -La prochaine fois que vous avez une remarque à me faire. Gardait la pour vous. »

C'est sur ses derniers mots que la jolie brune leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Elle avait fait dix pas quand elle se retourna. Elle regarda Malefoy, lui posa une question muette mais elle eu rapidement la réponse. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, pris aussi ses affaires et la rejoignit vivement.

Hermione ne vit pas les sourires en coin et les rirent discret des jumelles et de Zabini que Malefoy avait intercepté.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, leur pas les menèrent de suite à la petite salle qu'ils partageaient. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dis un mot quand ils s'installèrent. Hermione regarda son homonyme en serrant les lèvres, et à son plus grand étonnement elle le vit qui souriait en coin.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« -Tu m'as appelé Drago… »

* * *

><p><em>Alors que pensez vous de ceci? <em>

_Bisous bisous! _

_Neko! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tous. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de toute cette attente depuis quelques chapitres. Je déteste vous délaissez, malheureusement je ne suis pas assez courageuse le soir pour écrire écrire et encore écrire... Merci de votre soutien et de votre patience.

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 11 et 12:

Tinker: Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu m'as bien fait marrer quand même et merci pour l'explication de ton pseudo! excellent!

Miss plume acide alias le crustacé honteux: Tu m'as fait déliré toi! J'ai absolument adoré ton commentaire et je l'ai relus plusieurs fois pour avoir le smile! Mdr  
>Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les autres!<br>A bientôt cagouille des mers!

: Tu m'as posé la question qui fache u_u on va dire que tu n'as pas posé la question ok? J'ai pas encore trouver la solution! Pour le livre... attend d'avoir la suite! Bonne lecture!

Okami Shiroi: Naaan toi aussi tu crois? Bien sur qu'elle va lui en faire baver! C'est une peste! Grrrrr

Lana Némésis: Merci!

Hachiko-Tan: Merci de me faire des rappels! Super super important ça! C'est pas facile de rester cohérente d'un chapitre à l'autre alors n'hésites pas! Bonne lecture! Bisouuus

Lylee-Hannah: Hey hey bienvenue à toi!

Echiou: Bienvenue à toi aussi et merci!

Hachiko-Tan: (Oui a nouveau!) JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (en retard...) Merci pour le courage il m'en faut énormément... Tu as déjà bossé dans les vignes toi? Je hais la pluie et les broches aaaaaaaaah! Bref... bonne lecture! Bisous!

SilverPink69: Vrai? et bienvenue! ;)

Okami Shiroi: (A nouveau aussi) Je suis désolée pour le suspens je suis presque dans le même état quand j'écris! xD

Lana Némésis: Dis donc... sois plus explicite ;) J'aime pas dire seulement merci u_u mais merciiiii! Mdr

PtiLu: Hey Bienvenue! Pour la fréquence avant c'était une fois par semaine des fois un peu moins mais maintenant j'ai du taf alors les publications sont plus rares et j'en suis désolée! Pour les fautes le chapitre 12 n'a pas eu le temps d'être corrigé et je dois modifier sa mais je suis aussi motivé qu'une limace... J'ai une bêta qui fais de son mieux et je suis plutôt satisfaite de son travail, je me vois mal avoir deux bêta... Je t'aurais bien dis oui si je n'en avais pas... Désolé! Et je compte bien continué, j'ai tellement d'idée en tête! Si je pouvais tout regroupé dans une seule fic ce serait parfait! Merci et à bientôt! ;)

Voila voila pour vous!

Merci énormément a ceux qui continu de me lire! Bisous bisous

Bonne lecture

Neko! ;)

* * *

><p>Mardi 17 septembre<p>

Cela faisait 3 jours que les jumelles essayaient de lui faire cracher le morceau. C'était fou comme elles pouvaient être pénibles ces deux là ! Le jeune homme venait enfin de se débarrasser de ses deux pots de colles. Son excuse ? Sa ronde ! Comme tous les mardis soir.

Il était encore en retard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute pour une fois. Il arriva à la salle commune des préfets tout essoufflé, sous le regard exaspéré de la jeune lionne.

« -J'en ai pour deux secondes et tu te plaindras aux jumelles. »

Drago n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre, il enleva sa robe de sorcier pour ne garder que son uniforme. Il n'avait pas le temps de se recoiffer et il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

« -Et moi qui te prenais pour une mariée !

-Tu me sous-estimes Granger… »

Le sourire de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils prirent la direction des couloirs et encore une fois la jeune fille savait où chercher.

« -Bon, et maintenant que dis ta carte ?

-Que… Quelle carte ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot s'il-te-plaît. »

Il vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il aurait presque put entendre ses pensées. Il s'en amusa et décida d'attendre un peu. Elle finirait bien par se décider à lui avouer.

« -Tu ne le répétera pas ? Enfin… je peux te faire confiance ? »

Bingo ! Il la connaissait tellement bien ! Drago lui sourit.

« -Bien sur que tu peux. C'est pas non plus un secret d'état j'imagine…

-Non mais… s'ils l'apprennent….

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Rien. »

La jeune femme sortit le parchemin de sa jupe et commença ses explications. C'est Saint-Potter qui lui avait confié pour les rondes, elle pouvait ainsi voir les plus téméraires. Drago ignorait totalement l'existence d'une telle carte. La vie avec les Gryffondors devait être tout de même passionnante.

Drago écouta quelques récits au sujet de la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione avait un don pour raconter les histoires. Ils s'aidaient de la carte pour repérer quelques déserteurs des dortoirs. La ronde était un jeu d'enfants pour eux et elle était sur le point de se terminer.

« -Pansy fait encore des siennes…

-Elle va encore faire perdre des points aux Serpentards ! Quel plaie celle là ! »

Drago tomba sur le regard interrogateur de son homonyme qu'il ignora. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie où le nom de la jeune femme s'était arrêté. Le jeune homme se fit stopper prestement par Hermione qui lui tira sur le bras et le poussa dans un couloir adjacent. Il avait bien sur compris, il ne dit rien et attendit. Des pas résonnèrent juste a coté d'eux. Hermione fermait fort les paupières, Drago regarda une rousse passer précipitamment et monter à la tour d'astronomie.

« -Dis donc, saurais-tu par pur hasard ce que fabrique Weasmoche femelle et Parkinson ensemble ?

-Si je n'étais pas une fille bien élevée je t'aurais répondu rapidement mais la… juste, non aucune idée, fera l'affaire.

-Passe moi la carte s'il te plaît… »

Hermione lui donna et se prit la tête dans les mains… elle était inquiète pour son amie mais ne savait vraiment pas par ou commencer il le voyait très bien, le petit tic nerveux de se mordre la lèvre inférieur était signe d'angoisse chez la jeune femme.

« -Elles redescendent.. »

Ils entendirent les pas rapides des deux filles et attendirent un peu qu'elles s'éloignent, bien sur ils les suivirent en catimini mais leur poursuite s'arrêta rapidement quand elles disparurent dans la salle sur demande.

« -Et merde ! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux, la belle Gryffondor venait de jurer, il reprit vite contenance avant que la jeune femme ne se mette en colère après lui.

« -Je ne la comprends vraiment plus, elle nous évite tout le temps, ne m'adresse plus du tout la parole, change même de couloir quand j'arrive vers elle. Elle sèche les cours, nous fait perdre des points pour rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et… pffff quel galère… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Hermione n'en avait pas besoin, il lui redonna la carte qu'elle rangea dans sa poche, ils prirent la direction de leur appartement. Bien sur c'était sans compter le dernier couple téméraire de la soirée.

« -Hé ! Vous devriez être chacun dans votre dortoir ! »

Les jeunes tourtereaux prient en flagrant délit se tournèrent vers la voix grave de Drago.

« -Neville ? Et…Luna ?! Ah je le savais !

-Oh… Hermione… »

La jeune femme était surexcitée et alla droit sur Luna.

« -Mais raconte-moi ! Depuis quand ?! »

Drago était trop sidéré pour écouter la suite, il toussota dernière la jeune femme qui s'arrêta net.

« -Ah oui… vous n'avez rien a faire là… retournez chacun dans votre dortoir…désolée…

-Bien sûr, à demain Hermione… Malefoy…. »

Le blond vit la lionne se tourner vers lui.

« -Désolée… je ne pouvais pas les punir quand même !

-Mais je ne t'ai rien dis… »

La jeune femme sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets.

* * *

><p>Leur relation s'améliorait grandement et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils se quittèrent sur le palier de la chambre de la jeune fille. Hermione attrapa son mp3 puis un short et un t-shirt au hasard dans son armoire. Elle fini sa rédaction en vitesse, s'entraîna une bonne demi-heure au nouveau sortilège de métamorphose mais ses résultats n'était pas convaincant. Elle sortit dépitée de sa chambre et alla grignoter un morceau dans la cuisine commune. Elle allait sortir de la cuisine quand elle tomba sur son homonyme qui se servait un verre de whisky pur feu et qui semblait parler. Elle enleva aussitôt ses écouteurs pour entendre la fin d'une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas compris.<p>

« -Excuses-moi, j'ai rien entendu j'avais ma musique.

-Ta musique ?

-Oui là dedans, c'est un objet moldu qui me permet d'écouter mes morceaux préférés. Uniquement moldus par contre. »

C'était apparemment la première fois que le Serpentard voyait un mp3 ce qui amusa pas mal Hermione.

« -Tu veux tester ? »

L'air sceptique de Drago la fit rire.

« -Tant pis pour toi ! »

Elle remit ses écouteurs et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas sautillant, elle entra dans la petite salle qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy et se cala dans le fauteuil le plus prêt du feu. Sa tête bougeait en cadence avec la musique qui emplissait petit à petit son cerveau. Elle vit un mouvement à sa gauche et tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui entrait dans la salle. Elle continua ses mouvements de tête tout en le regardant s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il lui pris un des écouteurs très lentement, le regarda longuement, Hermione pouvait voir l'engrenage du cerveau du jeune homme se mettre en route.

« -Tu ne risques rien, et ça ne fait pas mal.

-Mh… »

Il mit doucement l'écouteur dans ses oreilles et écarquilla les yeux en regardant la jeune femme.

« -C'est ça la musique de moldu ?

-C'est pas tout comme ça, il y a beaucoup de genre différent. Ce que tu écoutes s'appelle du rock. Tu te souviens le bal de la coupe de feu ? Bah s'en était aussi si ça peu t'aider.

-Y'a d'autres genres que ça ?

-Oui, écoutes ça. »

Hermione fit passer le seul morceau de rap quelle avait sur son mp3 et regarda attentivement le visage du jeune blond. Nouvel écarquillement des yeux, plissement du nez et enfin un léger mouvement de la tête. Elle attendit la fin du morceau et mis de suite un morceau de zouk. Elle observait toujours les réactions de Malefoy qui ne se faisait jamais attendre. Elle passa tous les genres possibles qu'elle possédait et il ne semblait pas avoir de préférence. Hermione finit par éteindre son mp3 et le rangea.

« -Quand je vais dire ça aux filles, elles vont halluciner.

-Oh non elles vont me harceler après !

-Ah… et je ne pourrais pas en profiter…

-Eh oui… à toi de voir… »

La jeune femme se leva et attrapa un livre dans l'étagère, il s'agissait de ce mystérieux livre qu'elle avait trouvée dans sa chambre et les indices qu'elle trouvait la rendait sceptique. La jeune femme ne vit pas le beau blond avaler durement sa salive. Elle chercha silencieusement de nouveaux indices, des phrases soulignées qui pouvaient signifier quelque chose de particulier pour son propriétaire. Hermione tourna le livre et regarda la couverture arrière. Il DM était gravé.

« -DM comme… Daphnée M…. Non, David ? Dylan? Dean?! Ah non c'est Thomas… D…D…Drago! Malefoy!»

Le jeune concerné releva vivement la tête vers la jeune femme, elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« -Alors ? Qu'a tu à m'avouer ?

-A t'avouer ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Non rien, c'est juste que ton nom colle et celui de personne d'autre…

-Fais voir... »

Hermione obéit et donna son livre.

« -C'est quoi ce livre déjà, et qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-C'est un bouquin qui est apparu dans ma chambre et je recherche son propriétaire.

-Mais ces initiales ne veulent rien dire si ça ce trouve… C'est peu être les initiales de deux personnes différentes…

-Oh… pas faux… »

Hermione se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse, entendit a peine les dernières phrases de Malefoy lui souhaitant bonne nuit et ses pas diminuant au fur et a mesure de son éloignement. La jeune femme soupira elle devait aller se coucher. Sa grimace exprimait tout a fait le peu d'envie qu'elle ressentait à se reposer. Elle dormait mal depuis trop longtemps. 2 semaines… vous imaginez ? Elle alla se coucher à contrecœur. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement. Bien sûr, elle n'entendit pas le souffle court de son ange gardien et ne sentit pas ses grands doigts caressaient sa joue.

* * *

><p>Verdict? 3<p>

Neko! ;)


End file.
